Peripherals
by furryfox74
Summary: Summary inside cause for some reason this short summary box jacks up all my and cuts them
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Jack Frost has been stalked by creatures that hide in the edge of sight, just out of reach since he was child. The beasts that haunt every breath Have chosen Jack for something very special He has __y__et to discover. Through his obstacles he stumbles across a handsome Austrailian by the name of Bunnymund. Trying to convince someone you just met that demonic creatures are after you isn't the easiest of tasks. As Jack attempts to prevail past the mountain of encumbrances before him, the creatures that have chosen him will do everything they can to stop Jack from escaping them. _  
**

**_This is AU with HUMAN BUNNYMUND and MORTAL JACK(Keeping his wonderful white hair and features though mind you). Don't like don't read. Or do and flame me, your flames will only entertain my ever-easygoing-self._**

**Okay, This is my first FanFic. And I originally started this as a completely other story with totally unrelated characters. So, I re-wrote it to fit. And I hope you like it. The idea is from my best friend. But, He's awful at putting his short-straightforward ideas into well detailed extended words, if he gets an idea at all. This Fic. will be mostly about Jack, but Bunny will appear in the next chapter. Hope you like it. This chapter is going to be more of a prologue..but for the sake of not wanting to confuse myself and you, its just gonna stay -Chapter 1-**

-Chapter One-

The current of the river rushed past Jack's thin calves as he stood on the riverbank. The buoy of Jack's fishing line rested on the top of the water bobbing up and down as the waves hastily swept underneath it. Jack sighed as he slowly dazed off, mind going blank.

There was a sudden pull on his line, jutting him out of his daze. The buoy bobbed under the water. He began to reel in the line. His small arms struggling against the fight of what he had caught. His bare feet began to sink into the loose sand beneath.

Suddenly his fishing rod was ripped from his hands and carried swiftly down river he took a step forward and almost lost his balance in the current. He froze out of panic. He stood and watched his fishing pole get brought farther down river.

He slouched his shoulders in defeat of the river. He turned and climbed back ashore out of the water. He sat down in the tall grass that grew on the riverside. He stared out at the rushing water.

"Jack!", he heard a voice call his name.

He looked around for the source of the voice.  
"Yes?!", Jack called back unsure of who was calling him.  
He heard steps come up behind him, he turned his body to see a boy his own age come up.

"Jack!", the boy had an unusually high pitched voice, "C'mon, its time for my birthday party!"

Jack smiled brightly at the boy, "Oh right! How old are you turning again, Liam?" his bangs slightly covering his eyes as he spoke.

"Twelve! I'll be the same age as you again!", Liam's smile shining in the sunlight.

"Ha, is that time of year already? Dang. Well okay let's go." he stood and followed Liam back to town through the dimly lit forest.  
_

The sun began to set on the small birthday party. The adults started to round up their own children who were drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. Jack looked as his small group of five friends left him without saying goodbye. He looked down at his crude drawing of a tree. He felt an unexpected urge to go back to the river. He glanced around for his thin mother he admired so much. Spotting her long chestnut hair he broke into a run. He surprised his mother with a hug. She turned to face her child and hugged him back. He smiled up at her.  
"Mama! Can I go back to the river?" He beamed at his mother.

She smiled down at Jack, "Sure dear, but be careful, the wolves like to hunt at night."

Jack smiled at his mother thankfully before he turned to run into the forest. He didn't run for long before his small muscles got tired. He walked slowly as he caught his breath. Something moving in the corner of his eye caused him to pause in his steps. He shifted his eyes to look in the direction of the movement. Nothing was there, he turned his head to get a better look. There was still nothing. He shrugged and continued his trek into the forest towards the river.

He heard the sound of the rushing water get louder. He began to feel jovial as he got closer to river. Something moved in his peripherals and he quickly turned his head to look. He winced as whiplash from turning his head to quickly set in. Wind howled through the trees as he held his eyes closed to somehow alleviate the pain in the back of his skull.

The pain subsided soon enough for him to look around. Again something moved toward him in his side vision. He slowly turned his head this time as he took several steps forward. He watched the area where he believed something was following him. The sound of the rushing river fell on deaf ears as Jack's attention was elsewhere. He was too distracted to notice the drop off of land he was walking towards. He unexpectedly fell forward. His arms outstretched to catch his fall as he closed his eyes. He felt a jolt on chest and his shirt pull. He gagged as the hem of his shirt pulled around his throat as he himself was pulled back onto land. He looked behind himself as he could see the figure in his peripherals. When he was set down onto the land he turned his body to thank his savior but, the land behind him was empty.

Frightened he shot into a run home, his white hair giving off a soft glow in the shining moonlight.  
_

Trees blurred past the child's vision through the forest. Breaths shallow as the moon shone brightly through the canopy. The soon to be victim glanced behind, only to see a glimpse of the dark figure that pursued so relentlessly through the night. A yelp escaped past soft lips as small toes caught the peeking root of a menacing tree causing the adolescent to careen down a steep hill.

A faint manacle laugh could be heard by the youngster's ears as he violently rolled down the hill, brush thorns gouging the smooth innocent skin. The hard fall into the ditch knocked the wind from struggling lungs. Gasping for oxygen, the kid slowly rolled onto their stomach and inched forward on all fours. The child meekly opened their eyes and glanced up toward the other side of the ditch towards town. A sad smile graced pale lips as salvation was just beyond a petite hill.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the vast length of the ditch as claws dug into the small back of the youngling. The child was thrown over onto his back. The child tightly closed his gentle eyes as the figure's face came close, breathing moist rotting air filling the youth's airways. Reluctantly opened kind eyes, stared the figure in the eyes. Panic rising as the ominous intent the eyes of his captor glared down into the juvenile's own.  
The figure leaned its lipless mouth towards the minor's ear, its tongue licking the delicate neck below the small appendage.

A voice intertwined with several others whispered threateningly, "Not yet my sweet flower, but in time, I will have you. You belong to us now."

The child winced and nodded as the demonic figure that chased him smiled as it turned to dust the wind.  
_

Dragging steps could be heard outside, climbing the steps up the back porch. A mother stood and went towards the back door. She flipped on the switch to turn on the light. She opened the solid wooden door and peered outside. She gasped as she saw her son collapse on the porch floor. She slammed open the back door and scrambled up to him. She knelt beside him and pulled him into her lap. She soothingly brushed her hand across his cheek. She tenderly grasped him around the shoulders and attempted to shake him awake. His eyes glazed over as his breaths were shaky. She noticed a warm liquid seeping into her dress. She lifted her son slightly looking at his back to see large wounds cover her sons back that were profusely dripping blood. She looked into her backyard and peered hard into the forest. She saw nothing suspicious. Tears welling in her eyes, she raised her son into her arms as she stood. She turned toward the door and saw that she had ripped the screen door off its top hinge leaving it open. She rushed inside through the kitchen rushing into the bathroom down the hallway connecting from the living room..

She lightly laid her son down in the bathtub. She sat on the tub ledge and reached behind her inside the medicine closet. She turned her body to look better inside it, she grabbed several cloths. She swiftly lifted the shirt off her son. Tears fell down her cheeks as she now saw the gashes spread to across his chest. She gasped and took in a shaky breath, she wet one cloth in the sink, her hands unsteady as she brought it to her son's bleeding back. She affectionately dabbed the cloth on her son's wounds.  
She brought a dry cloth to the cuts on her son's chest, the blood coagulating as she cleaned the carvings. She lifted her son up to dry and finish cleaning his back. She inhaled sharply as she noticed puncture marks held an ink-like color around them. She stood and went into the living room, she opened a draw in the secretary, grabbing a curved needle and string she quickly made her way back into the bathroom to her unconscious son. She lifted her son up and began to patch up all the slashes across his back.

*time lapse of half'n'hour*

She finished closing all the injuries on her precious son. She stared at the black infected marks on her son's back. She began to stare off into her son's black dotted back, wonder what could have possibly happened. Something in the corner of her eye brought her out of the short train of thought. She looked out the bathroom door, waiting to see if something would move. A few moments passed before she looked back to her exhausted son. She decided that the bathtub was obviously not the best place for her resting son to sleep. She scooped him up into her arms and carried him into her room.  
She laid her son down on her bed.

Kissing his forehead sweetly, "Goodnight, Jack, my Snowflake.", she cooed quietly as she left the room to call the hospital. As she glanced back towards her the room she left she thought she saw something move from the corner of her eye into the room. She brushed it off as nothing and continued to the kitchen where the phone hung on the wall.

As she reached to grab the phone something moved in your side vision towards her. Thinking it was her son she looked in the direction of the connecting living room. Nothing.  
"Hmm." She hummed aloud perplexed.  
She stayed looking into the living as she reached for the phone. Her hand fumbled on the wall before it had a good grip on the phone. Her eyes glanced to the phone to quickly enter the number to the local hospital. She gazed back into the living room. In the corner of the room the heirloom rocking chair was slowly rocking. She held the phone to her ear and watched as the rocking chair began to move faster. With each ring the chair rocked faster and harder. With the last ring the chair abruptly stopped.

"Hello?" asked a young female voice.

Shaking her head of the current situation to the circumstance laying in her bed, "Hi, this is Ms. Karen Frost, is Dr. LeDeaux available to make a house a call tonight? And if not when is he available there?"

"Sorry Ma'am but the doctor is not taking house calls anymore. If it is an emergency you can go to the hospital in Hollings as he is out of town for the next few days." The secretary said flatly, unaware of the situation Ms. Frost was in.

Frustrated, "It is an emergency but, my son can't exactly travel two hours to Hollings in his state." She raised her voice as she spoke.

Irritated with the tone in which Ms. Frost was speaking to her, "Ms. Frost, Calm down. If your son can't travel at this moment, would you like me to dispatch an ambulance to your residence from the Hollings E.R.?"

Thinking about her son, Karen contemplated for a short moment before she answered, "I will bring my son there, when he wakes though."  
Smiling, "Okay, Ma'am, I hope what ever your son's condition he wakes soon."

Karen hung up the phone. She looked into the living room. Looking out a window she thought she saw something move in the corner of the window towards the front door. She turned around to face the kitchen. She went the counter-top near the sink to grab a knife out of the block. In a town of 107 people police or EMT units were not readily available so late at night.

She held the chef knife tightly in her left hand as she stepped forward silently. The looked at the hall entrance thinking of Jack. Suddenly a black figure appeared in the tangential part of her vision. She looked at the front door, which now stood wide open. The screen door to the outside slammed shut causing her to jump. She quietly entered the hallway entrance keeping her eyes on the front door. She became aware of something entering her room. She dropped the knife and ran to her room and looked inside. Her son was still undisturbed.  
She walked up to her bed and knelt down, hesitating she slowly bent over. She pushed her fear down as she brought her head lower to look underneath the bed. Only air filled the foot of space between the bed floor. She sighed at the fact she was letting herself get so worked up over nothing. She stood and looked out the window.

The wind mutely stirred the tree branches outside. She went to the other side of the bed and decided she would stay in the room to monitor her son's condition to the best of her abilities.

Laying down in her bed she watched Jack's chest rise and fall slowly. She noticed something getting bigger in her peripherals. Startled she sat up quickly and stared where she thought she something. She looked around the room, nothing was disturbed. She stayed sitting as she raked of the her vision of the room. With her recent charges of adrenaline sleep overtook her unpredictably causing her to ignore the step-like noise that crept up to her and Jack.  
_

She awoke with a start. Sitting up hurriedly, she grabbed her head, head rush making her slightly dizzy. She laid back down, not wanting to wake up yet. Her head hit a hard surface. Wincing she grudgingly opened her eyes. Her eyes went wide with distress. She backed up defensively, realizing she wasn't in her bed anymore she looked behind her to see a void of blackness. She stood, spinning to look all around her. The ground under her feet had a bright smoke emitting from nowhere. Her eyes broadened with fear as she realized her son was not with her.

She began to run hopefully towards the way out in the dark. In the corner of her vision she kept seeing something moving with her. It seemed to be getting closer as she strained to gain distance from the thing that kept disappearing when chanced a glance in its direction. Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder shoving her to ground.

"Jack!" She yelled as she sat up in bed roughly. A cold sweat matted her hair and bed. She looked to her side to see Jack, still safely asleep next to her. A grumble resonated through him as he stirred. His face twisted into a look of pain as his body shifted. She turned to sit on the edge of the bed. She glanced behind her at Jack, again catching a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. She stood watching her son. His snow colored bangs moved slightly as if the wind ruffled them. A quizzical look spread across her face as she perceived the lack of wind in the room.

**Any questions PM me. Comments obviously(I hope so atleast) go in the review section.**


	2. Chapter 2

_11 Years Later_

Jack woke with a start sitting up quickly, his breathing rushed and shallow, eyes wide with fear. With what fear though, he couldn't say. A few moments passed before his breathing slowed and he was able to calm himself down. He flopped over onto his side in a somewhat uncomfortable position. His eyes surveyed his room with a somewhat expecting look, waiting for something to slowly enter his line of sight. His eyes moved to and stayed locked on the door to his room. As he shifted to get out of his large king sized bed his eyes never left the sliver of space between the door and the doorframe.

As he walked to his dresser opposite the door, he was forced to look away so he could consciously pick out matching clothes. Dressed in his skintight, worn jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt he turned back towards his door. His eyes met the crack of the doorway. Staring back at him was a black eye with a small ring of white outlining the abyss of despair that stared back at him. The eye, surrounded by a solid black mass, gave Jack an elevator look. Sharp dull teeth showed little of the mouth that was attempting and failing miserably at forming a welcoming smile.

Jack started to walk towards the door, and the eye disappeared as he neared. He grabbed the door handle and opened it quickly. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Making his way down the short hallway He peeked in every threshold, the second bedroom was empty, aside from the boxes of stuff that had yet to be unpacked, the office was void of life also, he turned to look into the bathroom, seeing nothing he stepped in, but before he closed the door to take a shower, he shoved the shower curtain aside.

He was roughly shoved to the side, falling onto the porcelain toilet, breaking the lid atop the tank. He winced as the black mass rushed out the door. His eyes closed, he turned toward his head toward the door. With one hand resting on the spot of his back he just broke the lid with he placed his other hand on the sink countertop. He opened his eyes and stood slowly. The pain in his back rising like a fire to a dry tree. He groaned as his steps grew heavy on the way to the door. He leaned against the doorway and poked his out into the hallway.  
The thing that just rammed him out the way was sitting on the arm of the suede couch that looked down the hallway. A grin plastered on its face.

Jack kept his face devoid of emotion as he spoke monotonously, "Let me take a shower first, okay?"

The monstrous mass's grin grew more mischievously as it gave a slight nod.

Jack nodded back, "Good." and he swung his weight back into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. Using the slight momentum from his weight shift he turned to the sink. Brushing his teeth he heard rustling in the kitchen. Jack rolled his eyes, and spit out the foam from the toothpaste. He stripped down quickly and looked over himself in the full length mirror that hung on the door. He turned his body to look at his back. The black spots on his back had grown in the last eleven years of his life, so much so that they now formed an entire twelve inch circle that was at least three inches thick.

He frowned slightly at the sight, and turned towards the shower. He turned the water on and he sat on the tub edge and kept his hand under the flowing water. Once it was a few degrees under scolding hot, he stood and stepped in the shower. His pale skin turning pink underneath the running water, he roughly scrubbed his skin until it was red and made the water feel even hotter. He shivered slightly at the temperature as his body attempted to cool itself down. He leaned down and shut off the shower. He stepped out and dried himself off. He put his clothes back on walked out the bathroom and went into the kitchen adjacent to the living room.  
The creature was sitting atop the teak table and innocently swung its legs back and forth. And looked at Jack like it had never done a thing wrong in its existence.

Jack eyed it skeptically, "We both know you aren't childish enough to be looking at me like that."

The beast let out a horrendous laugh and swung its head back. It stopped suddenly as stared at Jack.

It voiced still laced with the other's from Jack's memory, as if they were all here in the room, "Dear child, we only wish to speak with you today."

Jack crossed his arms and glared, "Oh I see, I guess that's why you shoved me out way earlier and made me break my toilet." Jack was trying to put poison into his words but, failed as the fear of the creature before him was overpowering.

The creature was suddenly inches away from Jack as it spoke, its rotting breath filled Jack's nose, "Hurting you is just so fun though," The smile grew more than Jack thought possible, "Jack, today we come to tell you that the time is coming. A year from now," the smile faded and the too thin lips came together, "We will have you." The creature put its long fingered claws on Jack's chest shoved him to the ground. It hovered above Jack's face as it brought its black slimy tongue to his face and licked his cheek slowly, "You still taste sweet as snow."

It licked its lips slowly as if to savor the flavor of his skin. It smiled lustfully and faded into nothing. Jack laid there with his closed as tears began to well up. He fought them back successfully as he focused on trying not let that thing get to him.

He stood hesitantly as his back was even more pain from being shoved to ground. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He twisted off the cap and chugged it down. It put the cap back on and set it into the fridge. He stared into it debating if he wanted something to eat. Deciding against it, he looked at the clock above the sink to his left.

Sarcastically, "Awesome, seven 'o'clock."

He walked out of the kitchen and to the front door in the living room. He stepped outside to go for a run. The air felt of Fall, so he was glad the thought of changing into running shorts slipped his mind and he was still wearing his jeans. He reached the sidewalk outside his home, and began to start a fast jog around the city after the first few steps pain shot through his back. He abruptly stopped and placed both his hands onto his back, wincing and clenching his teeth together. He chose to walk instead.

The sun was rising casting a yellow glow on the tall buildings as he entered the city limit's a mile away from his home. He smiled through the slight pain that lingered in his back.

Walking along his usual path for running, he smiled and waved at the usual people that were out at that time on the edge of the city. As he approached the busiest part of the city near the plaza, a confused face crossed his face as the sidewalk was more empty than usual. He shrugged his shoulders as he rounded a corner.  
He walked right into a wall. He closed his eyes at the shock and the wall grabbed his shoulders to keep him from falling. Jack opened his eyes at the peculiar thought and saw that not a wall was holding him up but, a tall, tan skinned, attractive man was grabbing him albeit, quite hard.

"Oi mate, Watch yourself." The handsome man spoke. Jack almost drooled at the Australian accent of the man.

Jack put his hands up to the man's, now realizing, very firm, toned chest. Composing himself mentally Jack snapped back, "I'm not the one who ran into you. Watch yourself." Jack put emphasis and venom on the last word.

The Australian man gave a startled look that turned into a glare, "Okay mate, Whatever you say. Now get out of my way ya' drongo." the man used his grip to lightly move out of the way.

Jack was moved a little to close to the curb and lost his footing from being moved. He started to fall backwards into the street.

"AH!" Jack shouted as he fell with a frightened face.

He reached out for anything to catch his fall into the street. He felt a strong hand unexpectedly grip his slim forearm. His other hand swung behind himself suddenly which caused it to get clipped by a car's side-mirror.

"Ah-ow!" Jack shouted again as he was pulled more firmly onto the sidewalk. He brought his injured hand to his abdomen and cradled it. The grip on his other arm loosened and he brought to his injured hand and touched it lightly to judge the pain. "Gah!" Jack winced as his extremely light touch caused searing pain in his bones.  
Jack felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up with a tear of pain running down his cheek. The attractive Australian was looking at Jack's hand, as if assessing it. He looked into Jack's eyes.  
They stayed like that for a few moments. Ice blue eyes getting lost in spring ones and vice-versa.

The Australian shook his head as if to rid a thought, and spoke matter-of-factly, "I think you broke it, mate."

Jack sneered at his words, "I Broke it?! You're the one who shoved me into the road!" Jack's voice started to rise as he spoke.

The eye-catching man retorted, "Well if ya' had more weight ya' wouldn'a fallen when I moved you!"

They started shouting at one another, and they started to get looks from other people. When it was Jack's turn to respond he looked around at all the people that were on the sidewalk. He tilted his head to the side like a questioning puppy. Jack thought, When did all these people get here.

The other man smirked at the stunning kid. He was thinking about how cute he looked with his head tilted like that looking away. He wanted him to look at him all cute like that. He shook his head again and cleared his throat to get the kid's attention.

"Hey," he tapped the kid's shoulder. He jumped at the sudden awakening from whatever thoughts he had. He looked at the attractive man. "Hey ya' drongo, I think you should go to the hospital for that hand o'yours"  
Jack looked down at his hand, it was beginning to swell.

He looked at the obviously older man, "It'll heal on its own fine. They won't let it get bad." Jack covered his mouth with his unbroken hand and his eyes got wide. He shocked himself that would say 'they' at all. He must think I'm crazy now. I should've just agreed to go the hospital.

The Australian gave him a confused look, "If ya' decide not ta go ta the hospital, I'm gonna carry ya there whether ya like it or not." He mentally slapped himself for saying he'd carry the kid there but held his composure. This kid is a beaut though. I think I'd carry him home if I got the chance. Oh gosh, I need to stop.

Jack gave him a look of disbelief at his words as he responded, "I wouldn't mind being carried." Jack struggled to flirt with such an attractive man.

Jack wasn't expecting this new man to take the bait like he did though. The next thing Jack knew he was lifted off the ground  
and was being carried. He surprised to say the least by the action and his mouth hung open.

The Australian man couldn't believe he was doing this. He didn't know this kid and he was carrying him to the hospital that was six city blocks away. He kept his face stoic like a professional and hid the fact that he was mortified with himself with the forwardness he was having right now. He considered himself to be very subtle when it came to flirting. This kid though, made him act differently, He wasn't usually one to have his anger escalate like it did with this kid. He was waging a war inside his head on what he was going to do when they actually reached the hospital.

Jack's open mouth turned into a smirk, yet he was slightly afraid on where or what was going to happen. He didn't know where the hospital was because like he told the toned man, the creatures that chose him always have him healed within a few days. He was afraid because he had never met the man and he could be bringing Jack to his house or dungeon where he kept all the people he kidnapped.

They made the way to hospital in silence. Both worried of what was to happen when they actually got to where they were going.

**A/N: Okay, I'll do some flashbacks that explain how jack is where he is and other junk in the next chapter. Don't worry. I was gonna do it in this chapter, but then decided not to. So yeah, deal. I hope i captured there personalities right? if i didn't, totally let me know what i can do fix it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. There's alot of interaction between Jack and Bunny. II hope i captured it alright? **

"Name, Sir?" The receptionist asked the white haired boy.

"Jack Frost."

The receptionist smirked and shook her head, "Real name, please."

Jack looked at her like she stupid, "Jack Frost." He sort of sneered his words at her.

She shook her head, "Let me see your Soc. Card."

Jack felt around for his wallet. His eyes wide at the loss of feeling that his wallet was not in any of his pockets,

Jack looked sadly at her, "I don't have my wallet on me."

She looked unsurprised by Jack's statement as she spoke, "Do you at least remember the number?"

Jack had needed the number so few times in his life he didn't bother to keep the number to memory. HE just stared at her blankly.

The Australian man was forgotten about through the short conversation with the receptionist when Jack jumped from being startled by his voice.

"'Ey," The dark tanned man reached his arm in front of Jack as if to protect him, "He broke his hand, just get 'em to a doctor already." He let his accent carry through most of speech. He eyed the receptionist, noting that her nametag read: "Lucy".

He leaned in real close, a foot away from her face, "Lucy, would you kindly get Jack here a doctor to patch up his hand?" He held back his accent this time, and used succeeded in using a slightly seductive tone.

She blushed, her red cheeks matching her hair.

She looked away and smiled, "Sure thing," she started typing on the computer which he assumed was to get send the next free doctor available to look at Jack's swelled hand.

He leaned back and crossed his arms. With slight nod of approval, "Thank ya."

He turned to look at Jack, who had apparently disappeared. He looked around briskly, not spotting him anywhere, began to walk around the more than large, crowded waiting area. Geez, compared to the other blokes in here Jack is the least of the doctor's worries.

He scanned the room more thoroughly as walked through the waiting people nursing their ailments. How hard is it to lose a kid with snow white hair.

After several minutes of standing awkwardly amongst the people searching for Jack, he spotted him sitting on a short windowsill staring outside. There he is! Relief flooded him as he made his way over to Jack with moderate strides.

He stood behind him, following his line of sight. Jack wasn't staring at anything. He must be lost in thought. Well, its time to come back to reality.

Jack let out a very short yell as his shoulder was tapped. He turned to see who had touched him. Looking up, he was staring into a forest. Wait. That's not a forest. That's the Australian. His eyes, they're gorgeous. He shook his head, not wanting to look into those eyes again he looked past the Australian to the doors that lead to the E.R. Jack was looking through the small square window that was like a gateway into something horrifically organized. He looked back to the Australian. His eyes went to the man's shoulder and a hand was beginning to grip it. Jack's eyes went broad with fear as he became conscious of the hand, it was a grossly black, long fingered, sharp clawed hand that was dripping a black liquid thick as blood.

The Australian shivered, and rolled his shoulder. It felt like an ache that came with numbness and a pressure that reached his bones, as if they were trying to shatter themselves. He looked away from his shoulder and rubbed it gently, attempting to coerce the feeling from his shoulder. The pain didn't go away in the slightest, so he ceased his useless massaging and looked at Jack.

Jack's eyes were fixed on his shoulder. And they looked afraid. He looked towards his shoulder and caught a glimpse of something resting on it but, disappeared before he could get a better look at it. He turned around to see if someone was behind him but alas, No one was near him or Jack. He faced Jack once more, his eyes were still frightened.

Attempting to distract him The Australian spoke, "So," Jack looked to his face. Good, I have attention. "Your name's really Jack frost?"

Jack smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah, I know right? Frost fits though, considering my looks." He brought a hand through his hair, and tilted his head back and to side to exaggerate his point. Thinking about names, Jack asked the handsome man who was kind enough to carry him to the hospital, not some dungeon for human trafficking, "What's your name?"

He smiled, "Mah name is-"

He was cut off as a doctor walked out of the E.R., "Jack…Frost? Is there a Jack Frost here?" He had to shout to some extent to cut over the noise of the room. Everyone was looking around, and with a mocking smirk at the ridiculous name.

Jack stood and walked with the man who he had yet to figure out his name. The doctor nodded at the sight of the boy. He opened the door for them both and waved arm to go through. They stepped past him, Jack in front. The doctor walked fast to catch up and take the lead.  
_

Jack sat on the edge of the bed in the small plain room. The doctor Making him wince whenever he put unneeded pressure on his broken hand.

Speaking as if no one knew what was wrong, "Yup, Its broken," The doctor looked between Jack the Australian, "Its gonna need a cast for about four weeks." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well o'course, ya dill! That's why we're here." The attractive man sort of yelled at doctor as he spoke.

The doctor leaned back feeling threatened. He looked to Jack with a look that said 'You really deal with this man?'. To which Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

The doctor looked at Jack, "This hospital doesn't accept medicare or Medicaid, Incase of the receptionist neglected to mention that to you." The doctor walked over to the cabinets across from the bed.

Jack looked to the Australian that somehow was at his side without him noticing. And wondered what he was going to say to his next statement.

Jack shrugged his shoulders again, and looked back towards the doctor, "I don't have any insurance. Of any kind. So this better be free."

The Australian was stunned that Jack didn't have any insurance. How does he pay for medical visits? Has this kid even been to a hospital before? Well of course he has, he went to school I assume.

Jack trying to distract the striking man, "What's your name?"

The Doctor looked back at the pair. He couldn't ignore the fact they didn't even know each other.

He turned towards them, "Sir, If you don't know the patient, please exit the room."

Jack glared at the doctor, "No, he can stay. He's the one who broke my hand."

The Australian lightly slapped Jack's shoulder, "You're the one who lost balance! If I wasn't there ya' wouldn't be here at all! That car would'a hit ya' head!"

Jack hit the man back with a little more force than necessary, "If you weren't there I'd be home right now!"

Jack's words rung true to the tanned skin man. He knew that was true. We'd both be home. But, then I wouldn'a met such a beaut of a guy. Silence hung in the air, only being broken minutely by the hiss of pain of from Jack as the doctor wrapped his hand in cloth and a plastic material over it. When the doctor finished, Jack stood and moved his arm around. Poking the now hardened plastic, he was relieved it didn't hurt.

The doctor turned toward the Australian, "You can pay upfront or be billed. Either way," he turned towards Jack, "It isn't going to be free."

Jack stared back at the doctor, Seeing a floating smile. Its teeth were like needles against the solidity of black. Jack stared placidly at the doctor, focusing on the smile that hung there behind the doctor.  
The Australian looked to Jack, wondering how he was going to pay. They would him at least one-thousand dollars. This hospital was the closest and the most expensive to where they were when Jack broke his hand.

Jack shook his head at the doctor, "I'm sorry but, no. If anyone's paying for this, its gonna be you, Doctor…" Jack looked at the doctor's coat for the first time, and spotted his name tag, "Williams."

The doctor was taken aback by the kid's statement. Quickly composing himself, "No, Mr. Frost. You can go-" He was cut off by Jack's words though.

"No! I don't even need to be here! My hand will heal on its own in a few days!" Jack was shouting at the doctor. The doctor looked at Jack as if he'd been expected that outburst.

Jack felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, and a strong voice to match spoke over his head, "We'll be leaving now Dr. Williams. Feel free to pick up the tab."

The Australian looked to Jack next, "Mah name is Aster, Jack."

Aster then subtly guided Jack out of the room and out of the hospital.

They walked to where their first encounter was. And stood on the corner awkwardly. Aster rubbed the back of his neck as he attempted to form a coherent thought in his head. Aster felt a light cold hand, touch the forearm of his hand that was hanging at his side. He looked up to see Jack smiling at him with sapphire eyes.

Jack spoke first with a blush forming on his cheeks, "Can I have your number maybe? Maybe we could uhh.. Go on a date this weekend?"

Aster was beaming at Jack, "Yeah, here," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he pulled out a business card and handed it to Jack, "Maybe after you're hand is healed though? I'd hate to make it worse."

Jack read over the card. Speaking his thoughts quietly, "E. Aster's Paintings. He's an artist, huh. I never would've guessed," He glanced up and held Aster's gaze, "It'll be healed by this weekend, it is just Tuesday."

Aster shook his head, this kid really thinks he'll like that. Well okay, I guess I'll see for myself just so I can say 'I told you so'.

"Okay then, Jack, Saturday at eight work?" Jack gave a nod in return, "Call me so we can set where."

Jack smiled and nodded in return. He began to start walking when he remembered something he forgot.

He turned back to Aster who was still standing there, "I forgot! Thank you!"

Aster waved at him dismissively and walked where he was originally headed watching Jack walk away from the side of vision. He swore he saw something walking next to Jack but when he turned to look, they were out of sight.

**Okay, I know I said that'd I put in Flash backs, But they didn't fit where i wanted them. But next chapter I promise there will be! I swear I'll shove them in there somewhere! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. But I thought it was a good time to end it. If you think it was rushed our anything, or if you got confused or are confused about anything at all in the story, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked through his front door with a spring in his step and a smile upon his face. He walked into the kitchen and set down the business card onto the table that he hadn't let go of his whole walk back home. He turned to leave the kitchen and went to sit on to the on the tan suede couch. He flopped down in a half laying position, and glanced around for the remote. He felt a weight settle next to him and the remote the lightly landed in his lap from being tossed.

"Thanks." He said flatly.

He switched on the T.V. to watch nothing in particular. Turning the channels mindlessly he got lost in thought._ I wonder what Aster and I are gonna do. Come to think of it. What does that 'E' stand for? I wonder if he'll pay for whatever it is we're gonna do or would we split it?_

Jack picked up the remote that fell out of his hand while he was thinking, and shut off the T.V. He stood and made he was down the hallway. He Quickly peeked in each doorway seeing a black mass of a creature watching him the whole way with a grin. Once he reached his bedroom door he turned and looked down the hallway.  
Filling the hallway was a small group of monsters all smiling grimly at him with their needle like teeth and abyss-filled eyes. All oozing a thick black liquid from their eyes, mouth, nose and, fingernails.

Jack glared at every one of them, "I'm going to sleep, And if any of you disturb my rest," He paused trying to think of something he could do to the monstrosities in his hallway but fell short of anything remotely possible, "well, I don't know what I'm gonna' do, but you'll be sorry that's for damn sure." and with that final statement they all nodded and he slammed his door shut.

He trekked to the foot of his bed, once his knees met the edge he let himself fall into the cloud that was his mattress. He let his eyes fall shut tiredly, and drifted into a restless sleep.  
_

-Nine Years Prior-

Jack was running home from his friend's house, he had only a half a block to go before he reached the front door. He kept stealing looks over his shoulder. He couldn't shake the feeling of something chasing him.

He went to look behind himself and timed it just wrong enough to catch his foot on something and fell face first into the dirt. He quickly turned over, ignoring the pain he felt in his nose and mouth.

He was abruptly picked up by the throat and hoisted high up into the air. He snuck a quick glimpse to the ground and saw he was at least ten feet off the ground. He looked ahead at what was holding him.  
A glistening black creature with antlers hutting from its skull was smiling at him. Its teeth were wide and jagged like a shark's, with layers upon layers of others rows waiting to bite down into its soft vulnerable prey. Its ribs were outlined by tight skin its belling sunken in showing off its hip bones quite predominately. Its disproportionately long legs reached the ground, having a firm stance. Its grip on Jack's throat tightened to bring focus off its body and onto its face. Jack's eyes amplified at the look this beast was giving him. Too scared to do anything but hang there painfully, he waiting for the creature to do what it wanted.  
Its mouth opened wide and Jack was forcefully thrust inside its mouth.

Jack woke up on the floor of his small room, sweat dripping down his forehead. He crawled into a standing position and ran out into the hallway. He looked down the hall at his mother's bedroom threshold. He sprinted the closed door and busted inside. His mother lay in bed in what looked like a peaceful slumber. Jack stared at his mother's sleeping form.  
He ran over to her when recognized the fact that her chest wasn't moving. He jumped onto the bed, and hastily crawled on top of her. He grabbed her shoulder's and shook her widely.

"Momma!" He yelled at her. He rapidly moved to turn on the bedside lamp, when he looked back at her still atop her stomach he saw blood. Lots of blood, pooled around her head and neck, still seeping slowly from the gash in her throat.

"Mom!" He tried shaking her again but, to avail. She stayed unresponsive. He leant down and tucked his head in the crook of her shoulders. And cried as it dawned on him that she wasn't going to wake up from this eternal slumber she had passed into.

-  
-Present-

Jack woke in his bed, struggling to inhale the oxygen that had escaped his lungs during his sleep. He sat up as a powerful hand patted him on the back a couple times, allowing for a cough to reset his breathing. He inhaled deeply, and looked behind him to see nothing but his pillows and bed which stayed uninterrupted by movement. He laid back down and took slow breaths keeping his eyes open.

He raised his hand as he looked at his hands to find to his surprise, his broken hand was unrestricted by the cast that had been there what he assumed was just a few hours ago. The swelling had gone down exponentially as well. He moved his finger gingerly to find they still hurt some. He heard his door creak open and looked to it.

The creature was looking at him looked rather solemn. _Well, that's a new expression._

The beast didn't open its mouth as it spoke to Jack, "I fixed your hand. It should be fine by tomorrow." It broke eye contact and stared at the floor.

Jack tilted his head to the side perplexed. _These monsters never look at me like that. Let alone break their eye contact. Hmm, well, that doesn't change what he is._

Jack righted his head, cleared his throat and with a snarl in voice and a questioning tone, "Don't all of you always fix me?"

The creature chanced a glance at Jack's eyes and quickly looked away seemingly shy and afraid, "No other wants you fixed." The creature got a confused look from Jack, "But, I don't like the special one being hurt."

Jack huffed credulously, "Well, thanks I guess. For all the years you all have followed me." _And this whole time I thought they all wanted me healthy. This one is strange._

Jack stood and creature blow away in the nonexistent wind into a black dust that swirled around Jack and finally absorbed itself into Jack's still aching hand. Jack winced as it felt reminiscent of needles being jabbed in his hand as the being flowed into his skin. He looked at the hand the thing just somehow went into. Black veins appeared on the top of his flesh like a disease reaching all the way up to his elbow.

**Okay, I hope you all get how long jack has had to deal with these things. And I just realized that all the thoughts before this chapter aren't italicized so..what a bummer right? I hope it didn't confuse you. It did me a bit. So if it bothers anyone enough, let me know, and I'll go back and fix it. Otherwise it's staying. I also hope the flashback was satisfactory. There'll be a another flashback soon. Should I skip to the date him and aster are gonna go on? or day by day? obviously there's gonna be time lapse considering there's a year ahead of them when Jack's time will come. So uhhh... yeah, tell me what you think. also, I apologize these last two chapters have been shorter than I intended them too. I'd like to have them atleast 2500 words each or more. Obviously that can't always happen. Or if the length is good, tell me that too. Hope you enjoyed. And I like cake. **


	5. Chapter 5

- Two Days Later-

Jack sat at his teak table in just his underwear, he took a drink of cold coffee, his favorite morning beverage, and looked out the window with the sun that shone down onto the dark wood. Taking another drink, he closed his eyes and decided that today he would call Aster._ Normally three days is the general rule. But, I'm sure he won't mind a day earlier. My hand is healed after all._ He got up and put his coffee on the counter next to the sink.

He made his way to his bedroom to change. He picked out a dark pair of almost too tight jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt. He quickly slipped his clothes on went back to the kitchen, thankfully uninterrupted.  
He grabbed his coffee and sat back down and thought out loud to himself.

"Ugh, I have to go back to work tomorrow. Maybe I could just call in sick. That sounds like a good idea, in case Aster wants to go out tomorrow."

A multitude of voices broke Jack from his happy thoughts, "I wouldn't get too attached."

Jack shrugged his shoulders as if expecting a response but, in truth the sudden voice scared him paler if possible. Hoping his nonchalance would make them go away, he took another drink of his coffee.  
He set his cup down to see a beast sitting across the table._ This one looks more malicious than that of the other ones. I'm just meeting new one's so often lately, how joyous for me. Hooray._

"You wouldn't want us to have to get…involved, now would you? A sad pick is a distasteful one, you know." A mouth that had a mix of jagged and smooth teeth smiled at him. This one dripped blood from the corners of its mouth down its chin and onto his new teak table.

Jack was staring at the small puddle of blood forming on his table, "I have to clean that up you know." He pointed at the blood.

It smiled wider, and brought a mostly clawed hand to his cold cup of coffee. Steam began to rise from the cup. Jack being curious, stuck a finger into the cup.

He quickly pulled his hand back and glared at the creature, "Thanks. I just love hot coffee in the morning. Really brightens my day." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

The creature just smiled wider and gripped the coffee cup noticeably tighter. It began to boil. Jack was mentally thankful that the cup wasn't full otherwise it would have bubbled over. Jack heard cracks in the air. He slid his chair out in a flash and backed away. Just in time as well, as the cup then exploded into shards and boiling liquid blasted out all over the table.

Jack crossed his arms from across the room and began to feel anger rise, "Why!?" He shouted at the creature.

The creature's hand was balled in a fist where the cup of coffee had been a few moments ago. It didn't speak, only smiled at him. It raised its hand high above its head. And slammed it down on to the table. A frown immediately appearing on its face.

Jack smiled wide at the monster, "It's made of teak. Good luck breaking it with just your fist you bony bastard." Jack's smile faltered slightly at the feeling of breathing in his ear. He turned his head slowly.

And was met with a loud demonic, "Boo!"

Jack yelped and fell down onto the white tiled floor of his kitchen. He felt a controlling foot weigh down on his chest as he looked up to see a hand delicately holding a long knife above his face. His eyes went wide with terror. He heard a short lived laugh as the blade began to descend toward his face. Time seemed to moved in slow motion as the blade cut through the air.

Jack went to shield his face with his forearm. As he brought his arm to his face, the motion caught the blade in his palm, the momentum turned the blade to cut a gash in the side of his arm. The blade stayed in his forearm. It bled profusely as he felt the foot lift of his chest.

He looked at his forearm as he took the chance to sit up, "Ahh! What the hell! He stood quickly and removed the blade from his arm. And threw it in the sink. He quickly opened the drawers in his kitchen around the sink and grabbed a dish towel. He wrapped his arm crudely and ran to the bathroom. He opened the linen closet and grabbed a roll a gauze and medical tape. He unwrapped his arm to find it almost closed. He noticed the black veins reappear as the blood dried. He continued to wrap his arm in the gauze and tape it down with the medical tape.

He left the bathroom in with a fury in his chest, and went into the kitchen to clean up the mess that he thought would be waiting for him. To his happy surprise there was no mess. And his coffee was waiting on the table for him. The large knife that cut his arm just seconds before was back in the knife block. He looked down at the dish towel he had used to find that there was no blood. I swear They want me to think I'm crazy. He paused and looked at his coffee. At least I still have my nice, cold, cup of coffee still in its cup.

Jack walked over to the table and sat down, grabbing his coffee, took a sip. He spit it out as the temperature of the liquid was rather hot. Thankfully he still had the dish towel in his hands. He quickly cleaned up his mess and went to put his coffee in the freezer for a few minutes. He walked back over to the table and saw what he was looking for. He picked up the business card and looked at the clock above the sink. Ten-seventeen. Seems like a reasonable enough time to call him.

He walked half-jogged to his room to get his cell phone. He unplugged it from its charger. He looked at the card and dialed the number.

Monotonously on the other line, "Hello?"

Jack smiled at the sound of Aster's voice, "Hey, Aster, its me, Jack."

Jack could hear the smile in Aster's voice as he responded, "'Ey, I didn't expect ya' ta' call so soon."

Jack blushed in embarrassment, "Heh, Sorry. I just thought I'd call to let you know my hand is fine," He heard Aster huff in disbelief, "So, when did you wanna go on that date?"

Aster laughed sheepishly, "We can go ta'day if ya' want?"

Jack began to beam in excitement, "I'd like that. Where you wanna meet?"

Aster hummed thoughtfully, "How 'bout we meet at that…uhh…what's the name of that café on 9th street?"

Jack thought for a moment, then it popped in his head, "The one right across the street from 'CIC FOX PRODUCTIONS'?"

Aster relieved the kid knew what he was talking, "Yeah, that one. So how 'bout it? Sound alright to ya'?"

Jack was mentally jumping for joy, "Yeah, when? An hour from now sound good?"

"Yeah, Sounds good ta' me. So…I'll see you then I guess?"

Jack snickered at Aster's awkwardness, "Yup! Bye hot stuff!"

Jack clicked the red button and put his phone in his pocket. He laughed at how awkward his last statement must have made Aster feel.

His strides had a sense of joy about them as he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He merrily turned the water on, not paying attention to the temperature. He stripped down, and stepped in the shower. Only to fall out hastily. He Watched as the water rolled steam out in heaps into the bathroom. He went to shut off the water. The knob of the shower hissed as he touched it. He pulled his had back rapidly. He reached into the linen closet next to him and pulled out a bath towel. He wrapped his already burnt hand in it, and reached in quickly. The knob felt stuck. The heat from the knob started to make its way through the thickly wrapped towel. He tried to pull his hand out but, a very thick hand held his to the burning metal. He yelled silently as the towel started to smoke. The water droplets from the shower head slightly burning his face and torso. He pulled his feet up to the side of the tub and pushed with all his strength. The towel caught fire from the heat exposure and started to burn the skin on Jack's hand. Adrenaline suddenly coursed through his blood, the pain subsided momentarily and he turned the knob with surprising ease. He ripped his hand away from the beast, throwing the burning towel into the shower and off his hand. He shot out of the bathroom as if he was being chased. He made it to the living room and turned sharply to stare at the bathroom. Steam rolled out like a waterfall into the hallway. He looked down at his burnt hand. Adrenaline still ran in his veins so the burns didn't hurt as bad as they should. He looked down at his body, it was red. He looked back to the bathroom door.  
A beast with murderous intent in its eyes stared at Jack as it licked its teeth over and over. Jack just stared right back. Adrenaline kicked fear out the metaphorical window and replaced it with blind hatred for the monster that just harmed him. He walked pointedly towards the creature. The creature moved towards Jack. Jack didn't even care as they met face to face.

Jack poked his finger to the monster's overly exposed ribcage, "Listen here you merciless, God-forsaken, ugly thing you! Knock it the hell off!"

Jack felt a hand grip at his throat. Jack reached his gauzed hand at the beast's throat. He gripped it tighter than the creature had his own. Most likely because the thing had not expected Jack to react like he did. Jack squeezed tighter around the throat of the beast. Its mouth opened as if to catch its breath. The grip on Jack's own throat constricted like vice.

They both were standing there, this monster being the same height as Jack had no leverage. Jack reached his burnt hand to the being's rib-cage. He pushed his hand up and under the ribs and grabbed them. He pulled them towards himself. The beast's eye's went wide.

Jack was released by the creature, so Jack released his grip as well. Jack held his composure as the beast melted in to the floor, into nothing. Jack finally broke his composure and inhaled deeply, he caught his breath, and the adrenaline left his system. Jack was immediately scared and ran to the bathroom to get his clothes. He slipped them on. And looked into the mirror. Holy shit. Why did I do that. How did I do that? I shouldn't have done that.

He rolled up his sleeve and removed the gauze, a scar was the only thing that reminded him of what happened this morning. He looked at his other hand. There were no burns but, Black veins instead.

He smiled, "Thanks. You're the only one not out to kill me."

He went to the kitchen and looked at the mirror above the sink. Awesome, Time to go. I hope these black veins are gone by the time I get the café.

Jack slipped his shoes and walked out the front door, being sure to lock it behind him. Hopefully they'll leave me alone on my date.

Jack began his walk to café. An arm was felt around his shoulder, and he looked to his side.

The voice that never changes, "Hope you're ready for your date, Jack. I know I'm ready." A grin was plastered on its face as it disappeared into the wind leaving Jack alone to walk alone.

Jack wasn't so sure he wanted to go on this date anymore.

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I thought I would Wait to put their Date in the Next Chapter. Teak is a mostly outside furniture wood. But it symbolizes status. And if you own teak furniture you're obviously doing very well for yourself. Suede is also very expensive. SO I hope by me describing those few things helps you understand how well Jack is off alone. In the next chapter their date, will consist of telling one another of a bit of their own pasts. And I hope you understand that by conveying how gruesome the creatures are helps tell you how they are still able to instill fear into Jack. He plays it off very well though don't you think? This chapter Jack had an enormous help from adrenaline. If His mind didn't think he was about to die, he probably would have been a shit ton more scared then he was. And I'll get to Jack's yard when he invites Aster over(Which will happen eventually, but not the next chapter. I might touch base on it. And the several doorways in the hallway as well. The idea that there are more than just the bathroom and bedroom in the hallway should also help you understand how well Jack is doing for himself. I've neglected to tell you of the work he does because I still Have to think of it. Well! Enjoy this Chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

Jack pushed the door to the café open, and glanced around for his date. Spotting Aster who waved Jack over, in the back corner of the café. Jack walked with an elated spring in his step brought anew by seeing his date's smiling face.  
Jack sat down across from Aster in a booth, with a smile on his face.

Jack started the conversation, "You know, I've never been to this café," Jack let out a small laugh, "But, I pass by it at least once a week. What about you?"

Aster lightly and shortly laughed with Jack, "Me neither actually. I assumed that ya had, since ya knew what I was talkin' 'bout."

Jack brought a hand to his chin and gave a thought filled expression, "Are waitresses here? Or we gonna have to get up to order?"

Aster smirked at Jack's exaggerated expression, "From the looks of it," He paused and looked over Jack's shoulder seeing a small line form at a counter, "We gotta get up."

Aster's focus was on the line when he caught someone sit down next to Jack in his peripherals. He turned and saw Jack staring at the seat next to him. A confused expression ran across Aster's face as he looked in the seat next his date and found that no one was sitting next to him.

Aster dared a question, "Did I see someone sit down next you?"

Jack turned with a shock expression to Aster_. Can he see them? Does he know this monster is sitting next to me? Well, if he did, I guess he wouldn't be asking me that._

Jack relaxed his face, "No," Then he thought it would be a good time to flirt, "I mean, yes. This here is your competition," He gestured to the space next to him, "So you better step up your game." Jack rested his hands underneath his chin as he leant forward onto the table.

Aster flashed a smile at Jack, "Oh, I don't think I have ta worry, he doesn't look like too much trouble."

Aster tensed as he felt a foot slide up and down his calf. Jack was still in the same position, smiling up at him. _Two can play at that game ya sneaky beaut'._ Aster reached his hand onto the table, and grabbed Jack's hand into his own, he began to caress it with his thumb. Jack's smile faltered and returned twice and bright. His teeth remind me of fresh snow. The foot that was rubbing his calf started to creep ever so slowly closer to his thigh. Jack remained un-phased in his position. Aster smirked and moved his legs closer to the advancing foot.

Aster restarted the conversation, "So, ya know what ya wanna' drink?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and lightly squeezed Aster's caressing hand, "Hmmm, Nothing in particular comes to mind."

It dawned on Aster that his date's hand was fine, the hand his chin was resting on was also just fine.

In disbelief Aster spoke, "So, you weren't lying. Your hand is fine. It looks like nothing happened."

Jack leaned back and pushed his foot to Aster's inner thigh, "I told you it would be fine. And in shorter time then I said."

Aster thought back to when they first met._ What did he say a few days ago on the street. I know it was important because he didn't wanna go to the hospital. Oh! Right! I remember now._

Aster raised is hand and pointed at Jack, "What'd'ya mean when ya said: 'They won't let it get bad.' Cause I distinctly remember you saying that ta me when I told ya ta go ta the hospital."

Jack stole a quick glance to his side at the beast sitting next to him, "I," pausing for thought of a good reason, "broke my hand. I was obviously delusional."

Jack's glance to his side was not lost to Aster, "What was that then?"

Jack stuttered in his mind for thoughts. So he settled on a nice stalling answer, "What was what? I just told you-"

Jack was cut off by Aster, "Ya just glanced ta your side before you answered," Aster looked across the room where the other booths were at on the opposite wall, "And no one is ove'a there," Aster thought about what he should say next or ask Jack, "What'd ya look at? Is mah competition invisible ta me or somethin'?" Aster gave Jack a weak smile.

Jack just stared at Aster, fighting the tears from the blunt truth that his oblivious date stated.

Jack took a deep breath and said calmly, "Actually, yes. He is. He's the one who fixed my hand."

Aster's eyes went wide at how serious Jack sounded all of a sudden, "Well, c'mon. Why don't we show up mah competition?" Aster stood and held out his hand for Jack to take.

Jack just stared at Aster's outstretched hand. A single tear made its way down his cheek. Jack wiped at it. His focus remained on the tan hand. Jack stood without taking Aster's hand.

Jack let a pained smile curve his lips as he looked into the eyes the emitted hope, "I'm sorry I have to do this."

Aster was perplexed when Jack reached for his hand. Jack's face was solemn when he grasped Aster's hand. Aster looked away for a brief moment, and thought he saw something dark resting on top of Jack's pale hand. He closed his eyes.

The grip was cold, and it made his bones feel that pressure-like ache he felt not too many days ago. He opened his eyes hesitantly.

The café was gone. He was standing on gray stone. Black smoke pillowed out from cave like walls that surrounded him nearby. Standing in front of him was Jack. Jack wasn't looking at him anymore. He followed Jack's line of vision into the abyss. He went to let go of Jack's hand but found that he couldn't. There's no way this skinny kid is stronger than me. Aster looked down to his hand and saw a shiny black, long fingered hand holding his and Jack's hands together. Aster looked to Jack again that he was looking at him again. Fear rose into Aster's mind as he looked into Jack's eyes that looked nothing but calm. Aster looked down at their intertwined hands. He followed the dark hand up an arm. He was met with a face not even his nightmares would attempt to create.

"Ahh!" Aster fell back, bring Jack and the thing with them.

Jack laying atop Aster from their fall, "Don't worry." is all Jack said.

Aster felt breathing in his ear. He turned his head and was met with a face most unpleasant. It was smiling at him. Its teeth reminded him of needles in a pin cushion, pointing every which way. Its eyes tried to look sorry for scaring him but, Aster was not buying it. He'd had enough nightmares to know better. He wrapped Jack in arms and tried to roll away. He was met with a fall from a cliff-side.

Aster jolted, eyes held the look of absolute terror. He looked around his surroundings. He was sitting across the table from Jack, who had his foot resting comfortably in between his thighs. He looked down and found his hand holding Jack's, his thumb mindlessly caressing Jack's. Jack's face was still smiling at him. The ache in his hand was gone. He looked himself over.

He still had on his blue-gray, button-up, collared, long sleeve shirt. He still wore his light blue jeans that made his thighs look very good.

He looked back at Jack, "What'd'ya say we get outta here? Go do somethin' exciting?" He beamed a smile at Jack.

Jack only nodded he let his hand out of Aster's grasp as they both stood. As they walked out of the café Aster was half lost in thought about what he think he just saw. _Did I fall asleep on my date with Jack? No, of course not. He acted as if nothing happened. What did I just experience then?_ Aster paused and looked to the attractive male walking next to him, smiling brightly.

Aster smiled wide, and took Jack's hand in his own. _Okay, it's decided. This beaut makes me want to move things faster. I can't believe this. I never have this much physical contact on the first date._ Aster paused in thought. Suddenly it hit him. _Oh shit. What are we gonna do that's exciting_

**Okay! First date is done! If this chapter seems confusing let me know..I hate confusing people. I struggle to not jump the gun. My brain is like, three paragraphs ahead of my fingers. So if it seems as if its jumping all over the place. or I miss something. Let me know. The second part of their date is undecided! I don't know what I want to send them to do. **

**I still am unsure if i'm conveying the characters correctly. Or an Australian accent. I only do it lightly because I don't want to completely f* it up and then make it sound as if I have no idea what I'm doing. So yeah..ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And one more thing...I'm addicted to sugar...**


	7. Chapter 7

They walked aimlessly through the city, stopping inside a few shops to look around. Aster just followed as Jack lead them through the plethora of stores. It was when they came to a furniture store that Jack had a made a point to go inside.

"C'mon Aster, lets go look at some furniture. I've been thinking about getting a patio set anyway!" Jack exclaimed happily

Aster responded with a smile, "Sure mate, I like enjoying the couches."

Jack pulled Aster into the store and went straight to the back of the sales floor to the patio sets. Jack was looking at the prices, only minding them slightly. Aster meandered along side Jack, glancing at a few of the prices. There isn't one piece of furniture less than one thousand dollars.

Aster looked to Jack, "Hey, what do you do for a living?"

Jack smiled, "You know CIC FOX PRODUCTIONS?"

Aster slowly said, "Yyeeaahh…"

Jack stopped looking at the furniture and turned to Aster, "Well, I work at a branch about nine blocks away from the café we were at. I specialize in movie's effects like snow and other winter scenes." he paused to huff a laugh at Aster's surprised face, "I also work in the tech department, fixing crashed computers." Jack thought for a moment if he did anything else, "Oh! I also sometimes work as the CEO's assistant."

Aster held his surprised expression, "Wow, sounds you do a lot."

Jack laughed and tapped Aster's arm, "And I get lots of days off!"

Silence fell between them and Jack started to walk ahead and look at more patio dining sets. He came across an a large nine piece teak dining set.

"This will match my table! And it has an umbrella. Yup I'm getting this." Jack beamed to himself at his find.

Aster looked at the price tag. Holy shit. This kid must get paid extremely well. He let the price tag that read '$4,675' in a crude red marker no less.  
Jack began to walk away from the patio sets to find a worker. Finding them talking to another costumer that obviously wasn't going to buy anything today. Jack cleared his throat, getting the man's attention.

"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase one of the patio sets over there." Jack pointed to where he was a few moments ago.

They stated flatly, "I'm sorry, you'll have to wait a moment, as you can see I'm with another costumer."

Jack looked behind the man. He spoke to the married man sitting on a nice dark leather couch, "Sir, you aren't going to be anything are you?"

The man flushed under the eyes of both the white haired man and the salesman, "I'm afraid not, no."

Jack turned to the salesclerk, "See, so follow me."

The sales man huffed in frustration, "Alright. Show me."

Jack lead the man back to where Aster was adorably standing awkwardly. He stopped by Aster's side and pointed to the teak patio set.

"This one." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

The man looked at Jack like he the poorest man alive, "Sir, you are aware of how much this costs right?"

Jack crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak, "I-" he was cut off by Aster.

"O'course he knows! If he wasn't gonna buy it ya think he'd'a went and got ya!" Aster half yelled at the man.

The man frowned and looked back to Jack, "Okay, well, what kind of payment plan would you like. The smallest amount we offer for this set is four-eighty-five a month with five percent interest."

Jack kept his arms crossed and glared at the man like he stupid, "I'll pay for it in full. Today."

The man was taken aback by Jack's ability to pay for it.

He composed himself as he noticed the taller tan man next to the white haired man smirk at him, "Right, okay. Follow me to the front." As they walked the man spoke to Jack, "How are you going to transport up your purchase"

Jack waited until they were at the front desk to answer the man, "I'll be picking it up later today around five 'o'clock."

The man handed Jack a card reader, "We close at four, Sir."

"Not today, dude. Today you're gonna stay open until five-thirty."

The man looked at Jack as he put in his PIN code, "No. If you want you can pick up tomorrow. Or rent one of trucks to bring it to your house."

Jack snorted, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, "Well, let me speak to Henry."

The man looked shocked that Jack knew who the GM was, "Yes sir." The salesman begrudgingly walked to the back of the store out of earshot and out of sight.

Aster looked at Jack, "Ya know that guys boss?" Jack nodded his head. "Oh, well, How?"

Jack turned to look into Aster's eyes, "Working as an assistant to the C.F.P. CEO, you meet people, you know?"

Aster nodded agreeing, "Right, I didn't think about that."

The salesman came back, with his boss leading the way to the front. Henry was an older gentleman about fifty years of age. With thick gray hair and stubble.

"Jack!" He held out his arms in exclamation, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Your employee here," Jack pointed the man standing behind Henry, "Says that I can't pick up my furniture at five today."

Henry thought about what Jack said, "You know Jack, we do close at four today."

Jack nodded his head, "Yes, I know. But, you see, I'm going to busy today until then. And Then I work tomorrow and until the following Thursday."

Henry nodded understandably at Jack's predicament, "And you can't bring it home now?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't have my truck with me today. Sort of on a date." He motioned his head toward Aster.

Henry nodded with a smile, "I see, well, how about this: I'll have Steve here," He pointed a thumb behind himself at his employee, "Deliver it to your house. Free of charge of course. You are very nice business to have at my store."

Jack smiled at Henry, "That'd be great. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

Henry waved a hand dismissively at Jack, "It's the least I could do for someone who always pays in full."

They shared a laugh, Jack wrapped his arm around Aster's and lead them out the door. He waved to Henry, who gave him a thumbs up to his choice of date.

They started their aimless walk once again, "'Ey, Jack, How often do ya buy furniture from that store?"

Jack smiled softly, "Since I got my house. Which was…two years ago."

Aster hummed in thought, "Where did you live before you moved to your house?"

"A small apartment, right across the street from my work. I started saving up when I turned eighteen and got my job."

Aster shook his head disbelieving, "Wait, don't you need college degrees to do the work you do? Fixing those computers you said?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders as they crossed a street, "I actually don't remember how they found out I was good at that stuff. I just have a knack for that kinda stuff. Which is strange considering I don't even own any type of computer." Man, I should really invest in one of those.

"Ah, I see."

Aster was staring at Jack who was a couple feet in front of him, much to Jack's knowledge. Jack swayed his hips just enough for Aster's eyes to notice. Aster's thoughts wandered to the back of his mind, where the gutter waiting to be sat in. I wonder what he looks like with less clothes on or, with no clothes on. His skin looks absolutely divine. What would he look like panting? And sweating. Underneath my body. His hands grabbing desperately at my back. Aster stepped quickly to catch up to Jack and offered his arm to Jack who politely wrapped his own around it. They walked in a comfortable silence between them. Just enjoying the other's company.

Jack stopped walking and looked to Aster, "Well, we're here." Jack motioned his head toward a large, gray-blue, one story house with a cobblestone driveway with a sidewalk leading up to the front door.

Aster raised an eyebrow, "And where is that?"

Jack started to lead Aster up the driveway, "My house of course."

Aster's jaw dropped, "You. Live here?"

Jack nodded his head, "Yup, you walked me home." They stopped at the front door, "Well, thank you for a wonderful date." Jack let his hand out of Aster's arm and pulled him down. Jack pushed himself up on his toes and kissed Aster's cheek. "I'll call you soon." And with that Jack left a dumbfounded Aster in his doorway. He heard Aster say 'Wow' then steps down his driveway.

Jack walked into the kitchen to see a monster staring at him with a devious smile as it sat in a chair at the table.

Jacked walked and took a seat himself, "Now. I wouldn't say this in other situation but, thank you. For not messing up my date."

The beast nodded its head, "I was hoping my departing words would cause you to do it on your own. Seeing as how you walked in here with that stupid smile on your face. He made you forget that we were watching you both the whole time."

Jack's eyes went wide, then they fell to a glower, "Of course you followed me. You always do."

The beast smiled, "Yes, Jack, always." It reached its disfigured hand towards Jack's own.

It placed its hand on top of Jack's. Jack was all too familiar with this pressure. His bones felt like they wanted to implode inside his skin. He kept composure, he was expecting this sort of pain whenever they touched him with intent. What he wasn't expecting was for the black veins to appear on the top his skin.

The beast smiled wide, "Got you!" it ripped its hand away, pulling with it, the liquid dust of another creature inside Jack's hand. Jack yelped in pain as his hand felt as if it was being split from his hand.  
The monster held one of his one strongly in his grasp by the throat.

"You! You have been the one helping our prize!" It yelled as it threw the creature across the kitchen, it slammed into the upper cabinets, falling roughly to the floor.

The beast pushed itself onto all fours and looked to the menacing thing that just threw it across the room, "Yes. How dare you harm me! The elder won't be pleased!"

The standing creature snorting, "Please, he won't be on your side this time, Uphir!"

The creature now known as Uphir spoke, "Agares, you're such a fool."

Both creatures faded into the ground, leaving Jack alone, with an aching hand. They have names? Is all Jack thought as he stood and saw his beautiful patio set.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack laid on his couch, staring up at the ceiling._ It has been almost a week since I last talked to Aster._ He grabbed his phone and looked at time, it read seven 'o'clock._ And I don't have work for the rest of the day. I think I'll give him a call._

Jack scrolled through his phone until he came across Aster's number. He pressed the 'call' button and listened as it rang on the other end.

"'Ello?"

"Aster! Hi." Jack said elatedly.

"'Ey, Jack, what's up?" Jack could hear the smile in Aster's voice.

"Not too much, just wondering what you were up to." Jack ran a hand through his winter hair.

"Well, right now I'm workin'." Aster said with a slightly saddened tone.

Jack frowned, "Oh. So when are you gonna be free to go out?"

Jack could hear Aster huff bemusedly, "Most likely 'round ten t'night. Does that work for ya'?"

Jack thought about what he had to do tomorrow._ Well I do have work at five in the morning tomorrow but, some fun never hurt anyone, right?_

Jack said with a huge smile, "Yeah, that'd be great. Meet up at the same place?"

"Sounds good, mate, see ya' then."

Jack was about to say 'bye' when the phone was ripped from his hand. He shouted in fear as he saw his phone fly across the living room into the wall. He hurriedly stood and went to go get it. He was stopped by a strong hand on his chest. He looked down and followed the arm. It lead behind him out of sight. He shivered as he felt hot breath on his neck.

The hand spun Jack around, his eyes staring straight into a smiling row of rotting yellow needle-thin teeth. Jack kept his face stoic as his cerulean eyes met the abyss filled ones of the creature. The eyes of the monstrosity staring into Jack's face were bleeding that all too familiar thick black liquid onto the floor.

Its smiled widened far enough to see its putrid colored cheek bones, and it dropped its jaw down so extensively it dislocated its own jaw bone. The slick black skin on its face began to tear under the strain of the stretching the being was putting on itself. A high pitched, siren-like noise started to emit from the creature's throat.  
The noise made Jack's blank expression falter from the pain on his eardrum. Jack took a step back only to be halted abruptly by grotesquely oily black hands. They pulled Jack closer to the demonic form of life, so close that the beast was now screaming its dreadful noise into his face.

He closed his eyes momentarily, when he opened them, he looked around his living room. To his complete dismay, creatures began to appear from the walls of his living room like smoke.

In a matter of seconds his living room was being filled with monsters. Jack closed his eyes tightly as the blaring sound ceased any coherent thoughts other than overwhelming terror.

He felt a plethora of hands land themselves almost everywhere on his body. Jack's mouth opened to let out a scream but, sound failed to be released by his vocal cords. He was unable to move, the pain that coursed throughout his body was beginning to take its toll on his mind. He felt himself begin to fade into blackness. The absolute petrifying feeling he had was not helping his state either. The multitude of monstrous hands that were on his body began to tighten their grip, their blade-like claws digging into his body burning like dry ice in veins. He was hurting deep inside his body, down to his core. He could feel the will of his soul begin to fade. Air was becoming hard to inhale. He felt as if he could only exhale. He jerked his eyes open, the archaic breath that rushed onto his face dried his eyes like a dry winter wind. The tears that fell from his eyes, were not only from the dryness they felt.

Soon enough he felt the will of his soul fade to just a flicker of light. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, some force was keeping them open. His eyes were staring into a black void of death and chaos. Jack was shoved down onto his knees, the screeching creature kept its and Jack's face mere inches apart. Jack could feel with excruciating pain, every hand on his body, dragging their razor sharp nails through his flesh.  
He wanted to pass out. To stop feeling, but something was denying his wish to black out. He could feel something heaving his mind to a place where he would not be able to escape from this. The shrieking monster gripped the sides of Jack's face, its muscles propelled its jaw down, And split it in two.

Its screaming suddenly halted as well as the pain from the hands that continuously roamed. It leaned its deformed head over Jack's shoulder. It positioned its gaping mouth onto Jack's delicate skin, it clamped down into his flesh. Jack's voice returned as he let out a blood curdling scream of pain. It's pin-pointed teeth dug deep through his soft skin. Its teeth were pouring an ink-like substance into him. He could feel a throbbing of agonizing heat being embedded into his blood.

The misshapen creature roughly withdrew its teeth and harshly pushed Jack down onto the ground. Jack stared up at the beast as its broken jaw attempting a demonic smile.  
The beast began to fade like smoke in the air, its jaw lingering for a short moment before also disappearing.  
Jack laid there in unbearable pain. His muscles struggled to move as he tried to move them. Tears began to fall down his face from the pain. He turned his head to the side, facing the doorway. His breaths stuttered to release from his burning chest. He focused all his mental capacity to move his arm towards the door. His hand hesitantly moved a few inches. He groaned and tried harder. After a few moments of extreme effort, he finally got his cut arm locked reaching for the door handle.

He heard a thumping noise on the door but, there was also a ringing in his ears so he couldn't entirely be sure he heard anything, that is, until he faintly heard his name being called. Jack could only groan in anguish in response.  
The door opened quickly, sending a light rush of clean air to pass over his face. His arm fell, and he was looking into spring green eyes. A smile fell upon Jack's face as he realized that a very familiar, tall, attractive, tan Australian was standing in his doorway. The sudden comfort this man brought sent Jack into a black out, feeling safe.

Aster gasped as he saw Jack on the floor, his shirt had been torn to pieces, it was in tatters scattered across the floor. He rushed over to Jack's side, his torso was covered in gashes, his pants were barely a piece of clothing anymore with how many slashes were carved into them, dried blood covering them, On Jack's right shoulder was what looked like an infected wound that spread to his upper chest. Unsure of what to do he carefully picked Jack's unconscious form up into arms bridal style. He looked around quickly, finding the hallway as his best bet. He hurriedly looked into the first doorway on his left, lucky enough it was the bathroom. Aster shifted Jack in his arms and moved the shower curtain aside. He Sat on the edge of the tub, positioning Jack into his lap. He leaned slightly and turned the bath on. He waited until it was just slightly warmer than room temperature and plugged the drain. When it was a halfway filled he gently moved Jack into the water. The water stayed clear. Aster sighed in relief at the fact Jack's wounds weren't still draining the life from the boy. He made sure Jack's head stayed well above the water as he pulled out his phone. He stared at Jack's grossly infected shoulder as he dialed 911.

**HI! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working a lot. 'a lot' should be one word...cause that's how type it: 'alot' that looks right to me. Oh well. ANYWAY! I'll do a flashback in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. I hope that this chapter got you feeling if at all just the smallest tinge of fear. I tried really hard. AND you should also be thankful I haven't thought of an end yet. Cause As soon as i do..I'm sorry to say this, but then I'll have no motivation to write. Once I have an ending in my head, basically the stories done and I never touch it again. I literally make this stuff up as I type. There is no type of outline anywhere ever. The only outline I had was the idea for the story. The actual meat and potatoes of the story are completely spontaneous as my fingers move across the keyboard. Well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

-7 Years Prior-

Jack threw his bag of belongings inside the small room. He sighed and looked around at the walls. The walls were a dull gray with nothing adorning them. The room made Jack feel unwelcome. The curled his toes as he looked at the floor, a rough wood floor lead to a twin bed in the back corner mere feet from the doorway. The only color in the room came from the bed comforter, which was a dark and lackluster blue.

Jack took two steps forward and fell onto what was now his bed. He quickly fell asleep, not wanting to be awake.  
Footsteps from the hallway woke Jack up just enough for him to know he wasn't going to back to sleep.

"Jack!" call a woman's voice from the hallway.

Jack just groaned in response. He turned to make sure he was facing away from the doorway.

"Jack," She was in his doorway now, "come down and meet everyone. They're all very excited to see you."

Jack groaned his words out, "Okay…I'll go down."

He felt a weight settle at the foot of his bed. A hand rested itself on his calf. He shifted to face the door, seeing a woman with chestnut hair, and lightly tanned skin. Her features were soft.

Her voice was soft when she spoke, "It'll be okay Jack. I'll walk with you so its not so awkward when you go down." She soothingly rubbed Jack's calf.

He sat up, and looked at her with sad eyes, "What if it happens again?"

She smiled softly, "I will do my best to make sure you don't want to go anywhere else. Does that sound fair?"

Jack looked into his lap, "But, last time they didn't want me."

She lightly placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "If I didn't want you here Jack, do you think you'd be here?" Jack shook his head, "See, and in a week or two we can redecorate this dreary room."

Jack looked around the small room, "Why does it look dull in here?"

"It was cheap to do it like this." She stated flatly.

Jack nodded his head, and moved to stand. He stretched his limbs and walked to the door. The woman stood with him and they made their way to the stairs leading down to the main floor. Jack walked hesitantly down the steep steps towards the living room.

A few kids were sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. as it showed a zebra being mauled by several lions. He heard noise in the kitchen from what he assumed were the other kids. He halted at bottom, and turned around to whisper to the woman.

"They don't look very excited." He said solemnly.

"Oh Jack," She said comfortingly, "They're just preoccupied. And they didn't hear come down the stairs."

Jack walked quietly to the kitchen, it was his favorite place to be in any house he's been to. He stood in the doorway. He waited until a kid his age noticed him standing there quietly.

"You must be Jack!" The kid exclaimed joyously as he stood quickly and walked over to Jack to shake his hand, "I'm Eathan, And that there," Mason pointed to a kid scrambling around the stove grabbing seasonings, "is our very own chef, Mason." Eathan threw a hand in the air to wave behind him to Jack, "Did you meet the other two yet?" Jack shook his head, "Oh, Well, c'mon!" He lead Into the living room. He moved Jack to side of the couch, "Guys!" He half yelled to get their attention, "This is Jack." The three on the couch all looked Jack up and down, assessing him. "Jack, this is Tyler," He gestured to kid closest to Jack, "That's Vivian," The girl sat in the middle of the two boys, "And the one farthest away, who has already zoned out in the T.V., is Ian."

They all looked to be the same age as Jack. Although the girl looked to be a year older. Eathan lead Jack back into the kitchen. Eathan offered a chair at the table next to him. Jack took the chair. Seeing his foster mom sitting across from him.

"Oh, and Jack," Jack turned his attention to Eathan, "Just to make your life easier, remember Mason can always be found in the kitchen, Ian zones out a lot, Vivian is the only girl, and Tyler is super quiet. And well, I shouldn't be too hard to remember."

Jack smiled and nodded his head. Jack never had a problem remembering names. He's had to do it for a couple years now, so he picked up a few easy tricks to remember people's names. He looked to Mason, then back to Eathan.

"What's he making?" Pointing a thumb to Mason.

Eathan shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows but, it always turns out amazing." Eathan glanced to the side towards the basement steps, "Oh yes, there is one more kid you gotta meet. Let's go say hi shall we?" Eathan stood and lead the way with Jack in tow to the stairs.

At the bottom was just an enormous bedroom. Jack looked around in amazement, the walls were adorned with an vast amount of photographs that depicted a great deal of sunsets and rises, random people doing random things.

"Franklin! We have a new recruit!" Eathan shouted throughout the basement.

Suddenly a light turned on down a hallway that was hidden in the dim light from the staircase. A small child walked down the hallway, he looked to be eleven years old. He stopped dead in his tracks looking at Jack. Jack noticed this but, he could tell the kid he guessed was Franklin stared past him at the staircase.

Eathan knelt down, "C'mon Franklin, don't be shy."

Jack knew why Franklin didn't want to come any closer, he knew what was behind him, what was probably staring at the youth in the hallway across the room. Jack turned his head to look at the staircase behind him. He saw the monster standing on a up on a few steps from the bottom. He mouthed the words 'Stop it' and turned his attention back to Franklin.

Jack knelt down next to Eathan, "Don't worry, we don't bite." He held out his hand and waved.

He took a few steps forward, Franklin matched his steps until they met in the middle of large bedroom. Franklin's eyes were switching between Jack and creature.

Jack leaned in real close to Franklin and whispered, "Hey, don't worry about that thing behind me. It can't do anything to you." Franklin nodded his head. Jack nodded in return and stood, facing Eathan.

"Well, he does warm up to people usually right away. Glad he likes you with your crazy snow top." Eathan beamed an amused smile at Jack.

Jack began to walk up the stairs when he noticed the creature was not following him. Eathan gave Jack a funny look as he passed him on the stairs. Jack waved the creature to follow him. It shook its head. Jack shrugged his shoulders and started to walk up stairs.

"Wait!" Jack stopped in his tracks, "Don't leave me down here alone with it!" Jack turned and saw Franklin running up to him on the steps. He stood a few steps under Jack and looked up at him. Jack nodded at Franklin and let him go in front allowing Franklin to be farther away from the beast. Jack trekked up the stairs the monster now following him. Jack had a terrible feeling the beast was taking an interest in Franklin. He reached the last step and was shoved to the ground.

-  
-Present-

Jack jolted up awake. He sat up in his bed and looked around frantically. His bedroom was off. His walls weren't this pale green color, nor did it have such an uncomfortable bed and sheets. He looked at his arm. It had an I.V. needle in it. He looked down at himself. His chest and arms were covered in thick red scars._ Wait. Why am I shirtless._ Jack heard voices coming down the hall. He focused his hearing trying to hear what they were saying.

"…Healing fast…" a deep voice said.

"…Not an infection…" a woman's voice said.

"…His back though…" the male said.

"…May be tattoos…" she said. They were standing out the door at the foot of the bed. Jack looked around the room. Realizing he was in a hospital.

Jack ripped the I.V. out and stood. He had only his underwear on. He quickly glanced around the room. Seeing a pair of sweat pants on a chair meant for visitors he hurriedly slipped them on rushed to the door. He put his ear to it to listen to the voices.

"He's only been here for seven hours. He shouldn't be healing like that." The woman said with shock in her voice.

"I know. I'm afraid he might be taking some type of drug."

"What drug does that?" She sounded perplexed.

"I don't know but, I think that Australian did that to him."

"He seemed a little too protective for that." the woman stated.

Jack heard the man hum in thought before speaking, "But, he did get angry rather quickly when we told him he couldn't visit," He paused seeming to let the woman think about hi words, "He could've done that if the boy caused him to flare up in fury," There was silence, Jack guessed the woman nodded her head because the man spoke more, "Whether he did or not, we still have to ask him questions about it."

"True, okay, let's go in." He heard the doorknob turn. He hid against the wall as the door opened. "Where is he?" She got her answer as she was shoved to side and say a pale skinned boy run out the door pushing the man out of the way.

Jack ran down the hallway hoping it would lead to front of the hospital. He dodged an excess of people wandering through the hall. He moved the fluidity of water through the hallway and pass people.  
He sighed in relief as the hallway lead to the waiting lobby of the hospital. He fast walked towards the entrance trying to be nonchalant. He was stopped abruptly by a hand. He looked to his side seeing Aster standing there with his hand on Jack's chest.

"Where ya' goin' ya gumby?" Aster asked him with a worried look.

Jack tilted his head to the side, "Home. Where else? How did I even get here?"

Aster gave Jack a concerned look, "Well, when I heard ya shout over the phone I got worried, afraid someone broke in." Aster's face turned a little red from embarrassment.

Jack crossed his scarred arms, "Well, that's not strange at all." He noticed Aster's expression change from embarrassment to being offended.

"Ya were in a bad way Jack." Aster meagerly defended himself as he gave Jack an elevator look, evaluating Jack's condition.

Jack poked a finger in Aster's chest, "You don't get to decide what way I'm in!"

Aster looked around. People were gawking at the sight of Jack's scarred and black infected body, "Jack, I was only doin' what I thought was right."

Jack jabbed his finger harshly into Aster's chest, "No one asked what you thought!" Jack then crossed his arms, "I'm going home now." Jack started to walk to the entrance.

When Jack walked past Aster, he swore he saw something walking next to Jack. Aster turned to get a better a look at Jack. He jogged to catch up to Jack who had quickly made it to the parking already.

"Jack, wait!" Aster called. Jack stopped and turned to face Aster. "Here." Aster took off the hoody he was wearing and gave it Jack.

Jack took it roughly, "Thanks." He said in a callous tone. He slipped it one and turned away from Aster.

Jack walked away Aster in a hurry, leaving him standing in the parking lot with just his T-shirt on. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked to his side to see the demonic creature he knew as Uphir. To his left was the other beast Jack remembered as Agares. They both were smiling at Jack, each held a different intent as Jack focused on the busy highway he was turning onto in front of the hospital towards his home.

**Okay, So this Chapter has obnoxious amounts of dialogue. Personally, I like dialogue. Some people don't. if you don't, than you aren't gonna care for this chapter. We all know what a hoody is right?...Good. So you know what i'm talking about. The creatures aren't demons just so you know. Just some creatures I made up, but I did look up demon names, and I figured those fit the specific ones I named. Do you think they should names? If not I can get rid of them no problem. Hmmm...Any errors tell me. Anything you specifically liked about it tell me that also. Okay, well, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'll be putting in more flash backs as the story comes along. And do you think I should have more of Aster's V.P. In the story?**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was halfway home when a taxi pulled up in front of him. Jack gave the driver a glare and began to walk around the car. He heard a door open. He looked to the taxi and saw Aster step out.

"'Ey, Jack." Aster's voice was somewhat solemn.

Jack thought for a moment. I am more than halfway home already. "No, thank you," Although my body does ache badly. "Actually…If you're buyin' I don't mind."

Aster nodded in response. Jack trekked to the cab door and looked over the roof at the still standing Australian.

Jack gave Aster a questioning look, "Are you gonna come with or walk home?"

Aster waved his hand dismissedly, "Whatever ya want, I could do either."

Jack gave a devious smile, "I think I've caused you enough stress today. Your big feet don't need the wear and tear."

Aster smiled and gestured for Jack to climb into the taxi alongside him. They sat next to one another, their hands resting close to the other. Jack stared out the window as he inched his hand closer to Aster's. He stopped when his knuckles were barely touching Aster's. He felt Aster's hand move against his. Jack smirked as he absentmindedly watched the scenery pass by.  
The taxi jerked violently to a stop, Jack quickly threw his arms onto the driver's seat to brace himself, fearing for his life. Aster reached an arm over Jack's chest to stop his lithe frame from being thrashed around.

The Driver turned around, "We're here. That'll be 27.50."

Aster pulled out his wallet, "Here's thirty. Keep the change."

The driver scoffed at Aster, "Sorry tip for a guy with a full wallet."

Aster heard a car door shut, he looked to see Jack standing outside the cab. Aster mumbled something about the awful braking and stepped out of the taxi. He looked to Jack who was standing in the road staring up behind Aster. Aster turned around.

Aster pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shit. I forgot ta tell him ta take ya home."

Jack stopped staring at the apartment building and brought his vision to Aster, "You live here?"

Aster glanced back at the building, "Yup, top floor."

Jack gave a small smile, "Can I see it?"

As waved a hand to follow as he walked to the building, "Sure, c'mon."

Aster lead Jack through the front door, down a seemingly endless hallway to a lift. He slid the gate open to let Jack on. Aster steps inside and closed the door. He pressed the '6' button and the lift squeaked to a start.  
Conveniently with no interruptions, the lift stopped on Aster's floor. Aster slid the lift's gate to the side then bent down, much to Jack's enjoyment, to lift up the gate to his home.  
Jack's jaw dropped at the sight of the Australian's home. The walls were filled from floor to ceiling in paintings. In several spots around the, Jack realized, loft, there were easels with half finished paintings with a mess of paints underneath them.  
Aster walked ahead of Jack, who was frozen in place trying to take in every painting he saw.

Aster walked into the open kitchen, "Ya want anything ta drink?"

Jack nodded, "Sure, surprise me." Jack walked into the loft to the living area.

Aster came back with steaming cups of coffee, "Si'down, mate," He gestured to the worn couch as he sat down across from Jack on the couch. He handed Jack his cup of coffee, "Sorry 'bout, the mess. Been meanin' ta clean it up some."

Jack shook his head slightly, "It's whatever, I'm enjoying the artwork."

Aster smirked, "Good, most of it won't be here by the end of next month."

Jack asked in a confused tone, "Why?"

Aster took a drink of coffee before answering, "Got a few buyers lined up. I gotta finish those three," He motioned at the easels around the loft, "'fore they buy 'em."

Jack took a drink of the almost too strong coffee, "Do you got any creamer?"

Aster took Jack's cup, "Yeah, hold on a sec." He walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet, "How much ya' want?"

Jack thought momentarily, "A big spoonful would be fine."

Aster finished adding the creamer to Jack's coffee and made his way back to the couch, "Here ya' go." He handed Jack his cup back.

"Thanks." Jack said curtly.

Aster leaned back against the arm of the couch, "So, can I ask ya a couple questions?"

Jack's eyes went wide as he reluctantly nodded his head. He took a drink of tasteful coffee and hurriedly attempted to mentally prepare himself. _Oh shit._ He glanced to the lift._ I can't make an escape easily. Would he even stop me?_ Jack looked into the kitchen to see a creature leaning on the island countertop he facing him with a designing smile, waiting to hear what Jack had to say.

**HI! So, hope you enjoyed this rather really short Chapter. I figured i'd leave you with a more of a cliffhanger than previous chapters. Gotta keep ya reading somehow. I mean if each chapter wrapped itself up nicely, That wouldn't be very suspenseful now would it? I realize that this chapter wasn't super great either. I hit a writer's block several times. Mostly because I struggled immensely trying to describe Aster's home in any way, shape or form. I know said i would put a flashback in this chapter...I lied. Only because I didn't think about it. But! Jack will be explaining himself some in the next one..or he'll runaway..or Maybe I'll set the loft in a blazing hellfire. Maybe! Just Maybe! I'll just have Jack thrown out the window. HA! Okay, umm.. I realize that the word "dismissedly" isn't real...but I like the way it feels on my tongue. This AN has gone on for far too long! Have a great day/read/night/slice-of-cake/muffin!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, so, mah first question is, why did I find ya like I did?" Aster asked pointedly.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't remember what happened." his eyes glanced towards the creature staring at him in the kitchen.

"Hm, well, I don't believe ya on that subject but, we can get back ta that." Aster pointed a finger that was holding his cup of coffee at Jack, "What was that though, your eyes looking in the kitchen?" Aster looked behind him to the kitchen. As he was turning his head, he thought he saw something near the island but, as his attention focused it was gone.

Jack shrugged again, "Just checkin' out your apartment. Somethin' wrong with that?" Jack started to feel defensive as he felt the weight of the beast's grim stare. _I don't really even know this man. What if they hurt him more._

"Well," Aster started, "I can't imagine what 'bout my home would make ya give that expression," Jack gave Aster a confused look, "a scared one, mate."

Jack shook his head slightly, "I'm not scared of your home, Aster."

Aster held a skeptical look, "Right, well," Aster started to stand, "I'm gonna go get more coff-"

Jack cut Aster off without thinking, "No!"

Aster stood all the way up now and looked to Jack with a smirk, "No? And why is that?"

Jack fidgeted for an answer, coming up with a lame one quickly, "It's not polite to leave your guest all alone."

Aster crossed his arms, shooting Jack another skeptical look, "Really? Well, ya didn't have a problem with it earlier."

"Uhh," Jack thought, "Well, I'll at least go with you."

Aster began walking to the kitchen, "Its all one giant room. I'm not leavin' ya' anywhere alone."

Jack stood quickly, "Well, it's the principle."

Unseen by Jack, Aster rolled his eyes, "Right."

Jack stared at the creature at counter. He saw Aster start to walk towards it and cut in front of him. Putting space between the two. Aster huffed and opened one of the cabinets. As Aster's back was to Jack, he looked at the creature, mouthing the words, 'please leave'.

The creature opened its mouth, "No, Jack."

Aster turned around with a can of coffee grounds in hand, "Ya say somethin'?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope, just waiting for you to make that coffee already."

Aster turned and shook his head, "So," Aster began, "How'd your hand heal so quick?"

Jack hadn't thought about his hand since it had healed, "Oh, that? Well, I guess you could say it runs in the family. We're all kind of fast healers."

Aster smirked as he turned the coffee pot to brew more, "Oh, that's intresting, where is this family of yours?"

Jack looked everywhere except Aster, "I'm not sure anymore to be completely honest with you." Jack really wasn't sure anymore. He'd seen where the creatures of horror reside, He'd seen more than enough of their dark, cave-like home to plant a seed of doubt for the afterlife. His real mother was gone forever, hopefully somewhere safe. He hadn't talked to his foster family after the incident. He still thought about them every now and again though.

Aster nodded his head in belief, "I see. Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

Jack shrugged, "It's cool, its been a quite a few years since I talked to either of my families."

Aster tilted his head, "'Either'? Whatchya mean?"

Jack turned to look at the creature, playing it off like he was going to sit on the counter, "Well," he hoisted himself on the counter, sitting with his legs spread leaning back, "My mother died when I was fourteen. So from then, I was moved to foster care. After two years of moving around, I found a family that wanted to adopt me. After I turned eighteen and moved out here, I got my job at CIC FOX. And here I am now," Jack gestured his arms to his body, "sitting on an attractive Australian's countertop."

Aster turned around and grabbed the finished coffee, "Wow, quite the story ya got there."

Aster turned back to Jack and reached a hand for his cup of coffee, noticing how he was sitting. _So he's gonna play it like that in mah own home. I can play too._ Aster poured Jack his coffee and handed him the creamer.

Jack smiled when he saw Aster notice how he was positioned, "Yeah, well, you know…" Jack trailed off.

Aster leaned his back against the counter next to Jack, "Yeah, I do," Aster thought briefly before speaking, "I lost mah own ma' when I was young too. Its rough." Aster glanced behind Jack's form, trying to figure out a way to make the next move. He noticed a sugar cup to Jack's other side.

Aster moved and shifted his torso between Jack's legs as he reached slightly around Jack to grab the sugar. He kept his eye contact on Jack as his hand gripped the cup.

Jack caught Aster by surprise by wrapping his legs tightly around him. Aster let go of the cup of sugar and righted himself. He placed his hands firmly on Jack's thighs.

They started to lean towards each other when Jack looked behind Aster. He gasped as he saw a slick black hand grip Aster's shoulder.

Aster halted in his advance as a weight settled on his right shoulder. He looked to Jack confused as to why he looked scared again. Aster tried to advance once more, hoping that it would at least make him not feel scared but, He found he couldn't move. He attempted to lift his arms to push away from Jack. His arms wouldn't listen, they were unmoving.

An emotion Aster hadn't felt in many years, fear, began to creep up his spine. His shoulder started to feel that odd pressure in his bones.

With an odd sense of fear, Aster spoke, "Jack, why can't I move?"

Jack just stared at the beast behind Aster with disbelief in his eyes, "They don't want you to." Jack said without thought and matter-of-factly.

Aster had attempted to fight the fear that was washing over him but, Jack's words had shoved his will to be fearless down._ They? He's said that before._ It dawned on Aster that Jack was afraid of something that he couldn't touch. As Aster stared into Jack's frightened eyes, he came to a firm resolve.

"Jack," Jack stopped staring behind him and looked into his eyes, "I'll stay by your side."

Jack gave a weak smile, "No, I don't want you hurt," He glanced to the beast then back to Aster, "and we haven't known each other very long."

Aster was about to speak when the pain in his shoulder started to increase, causing him to wince. Jack watched as the beast's grip on Aster's shoulder got tighter. The monstrosity's muscles were flexed so tight they started to tear the skin as if they were building mass. Its black skin tore open on the top of its hand, the muscles were bleeding a black syrupy liquid onto Aster's shirt.

Jack watched in horror as The creature's claws dug themselves into Aster's skin. Aster let out a silent yell as he was tossed to the side as if he was weightless, sliding ruthlessly into the wall.  
Aster lifted himself up onto his hands, pain shooting through his back and looked to Jack as if asking what's happening. Jack hopped off the counter and started to run to Aster's hurt form. The creature threw one of its misshapen arms in front of Jack, stopping him abruptly.

Jack reached his arm past the beast's, trying to touch Aster. Aster instinctively reached his hand to the other's.  
They were mere inches apart when Jack's footing slipped, sending him over the grotesque arm like a railing. Allowing Jack to quickly grasp Aster's hand before he was ripped away with a scratch.

Aster froze with a devastatingly large amount of fear as he caught just a small glimpse of a horrifying atrocity standing in his kitchen. Then Jack's hand left his violently and it was gone.

**So I had Jack explain Some of his Life. Not much. Again, this is Alot of dialogue. I'll admit...I like Dialogue. You guys Don't realize How Hard it Is for me To not Capitalize almost Every word I write. I just Like to do it. But It just Would never Be Grammatically correct. I've Held back A lot in these Author Notes, But, Right now I just Don't wanna Stop. So Ain't Gonna! I hope you Enjoyed the Chapter! If you think I should Change Aster's Dialogue 'your' to 'yer' As I have Seen done before, Let me Know in A review. OKAY! HAVE A GREAT TIME OF DAY WHERE EVER THE HELL YOU ARE! **


	12. Chapter 12

Jack was flung to floor roughly, the beast's claws leaving a long scratch against his arm that he had reached for Aster with. Jack watched stunned as the monster started to walk towards Aster. Jack attempted to yell at the beast but, it was to no avail, his voice refused to call out any words.  
Aster was staring at the spot where he had caught a glimpse of the monstrosity when he was lifted up. His back slid up the wall as he felt an ache in his throat. Aster didn't want to breath, he wanted to black out until he woke up to find this was just a nightmare.  
Jack could do nothing as he saw Aster lifted up against the wall, his feet no longer touching the ground. Jack watched the creature cock its hand back.

Jack's fear for Aster gave him voice, "Uphir!" Jack shouted at the beast holding Aster.

The monster stopped pulling its fist back but, kept its hold Aster. It turned its skin straining neck and looked at Jack. Jack didn't know what would happen, he hoped that shouting something at the creature would work. Jack stared on horrified, as the wall Aster was being held against started to turn black. Arms started to reach out and wrap themselves around Aster's hoisted, helpless body.  
Aster was clueless as to what was going on. He only felt the ache in his throat get stronger and more debilitating as the terror in his mind grew. He didn't want to move nor breath, afraid of making his problem worse. His eyes full of fear, never left Jack's face. He got a strange sensation around his body and the wall behind him began to sink into his body.  
Jack felt a pressure in his hand as black smoky dust started to seep from his skin. The smoke moved slowly agonizingly slow towards Aster. Jack tried to reach his hand forward in a feeble attempt to save Aster as he began to get pulled into the wall.  
The smoke began to swirl around t he creature slowly pushing Aster in the wall. Jack noticed the creature's body tense so tight its muscles started to visibly tear underneath the slick, oily black skin. The smoke started to move faster around the creature, making it swat a grotesque arm around itself to get it to go away. The dark dusty smoke became thicker and thicker, completely shrouding the malevolent beast holding Aster.  
Aster could see nothing but, Jack his features becoming pained then soon changed to something of sad hope.  
Jack could see nothing past the smoke. Fear started to overwhelm him as he could nothing but sit there and watch the scene happen. In a blink of Jack's eyes the smoke was gone, along with everything else and, Aster was just sitting on the floor, terror prominent in his face.  
They sat on the floor, staring at one another, Aster unsure what had happened, Jack being just glad Aster was unharmed for the most part.  
Aster opened his mouth to speak several times, but closed it each time at a loss for words.

Jack broke the silence, "Hi," He said meekly, afraid of what Aster is thinking. Aster just sat there on the floor against the wall, wide eyed and unresponsive, "Aster…" Jack wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

Aster's expression became stern, his eyes still held a hint of unshakable fear, "…The fuck was that?"

Jack looked down at his hands, "It was…nothing…" Jack trailed off.

Aster's vision never left Jack as he spoke, "Bullshit."

Jack looked up to Aster, "Really, its nothing you have to…worry about, again." Jack stood, fear causing his movement to be hesitant.

Aster stood with Jack, "Right. Because that's believable."

Jack started to walk to the lift, "Yeah…It won't ever happen again to you…"

Aster crossed his arms as he stood in the kitchen watching Jack go, "And why is that?"

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he turned to Aster before stepping onto the lift, "I'll be out of your life soon enough."

Aster noticed Jack's sad tone and teary eyes, nodding his head he spoke harshly, "Good. If that ever happens again…" He trailed off leaving Jack to think what would happen to him if it did.

Jack stepped onto the lift, And pressed the button to go down, "Three times now." He said more to himself than to Aster.

Jack saw Aster's face change to confusion at his last words, and he was gone down the lift, leaving Aster alone in his loft. Jack turned to see a beast standing next to him.

Jack smiled sadly at the creature, "Thanks."

The creature nodded its head and placed an ugly hand on Jack shoulder that caused no pain, "If you never see him again, he'll be safe." The words of too many voices laced in one rang through Jack's mind.

Jack simply nodded in return and stepped off the lift, emotions and breathless inhales making his walk home a lonely one without the comfort of another, save for the monstrosity walking beside him that only sent cold chills down his spine.

**HIYA! What's Up guys? Sorry for The super short Chapter. I took Today off Work Cause Yesterday I slammed My knee into a 'L' bar while climbing Beams at work...While Holding a 5 Gallon Paint bucket. So, It was really Unfortunate. And Now, I gotta Hop around, Can't be very productive climbing 20ft High Beams with one leg while holding a 75lb bucket full of oil base paint. So yeah, Here I am, Writing this super Short chapter for you people... I apologize to all for the recent length of chapters. Well.. Not really, cause Sometimes, I just go and do other things..So I'm at least a Little sorry. Umm.. I hope you Think This chapter Turned out Good. I'm iffy about it. So, Reviews would be appreciated. Also, I read every single review I Get. So yeah. Well, I hope ya'll Have a Splendid day, If I get around to writing more, I'll be updating twice Today...I wouldn't count On it Though...OR do! Either way, I'll update soon if not today!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI! I know this Chapter is like...SUPER DUPER EXTREMELY SHORT. Think of It as a Part one. And the Second Part Will Be up either Later Today, or Tomorrow. SO! Don't worry! It's not That I'm lazy...I just Felt like Posting what I Got... SO! Don't hate Me!**

Aster stood staring at the lift entrance Jack had left on. _What the fuck just happened?_ Aster looked around his home, his feet unmoving. His eyes settled on Jack's cup of coffee._ It's still warm._ He turned his head to the lift once again._ The fuck…_ Aster let his thoughts trail off as he tried to assess what had happened._ How the fuck was I off the ground. And what was going on with the wall? How the hell-._ Aster's thoughts and questions began to give him a headache so, he started to walk towards his bedroom. He passed Jack's steaming cup of coffee and frowned. He quickly changed his course for the window that overlooked the street. He opened it roughly and stuck his head out to look. His eyes surveyed the sidewalk up and down the way. No sign that Jack would be within earshot if he were to yell.

Aster sighed and closed the window, turning around to look towards the kitchen. Jack's coffee was still warm. A solemn look passed across Aster's face as he made his way towards the bathroom._ A shower aught to calm my nerves._

Jack was still walking towards home, no longer accompanied by a creature. He sighed sadly, wishing he hadn't left. The creature was right though, he couldn't stay, if he really decided he cared about Aster, he had to stay away. Jack saw his home in the distance, he let out a shuddered breath as he slowly slumped along the sidewalk._ I really don't want to go home._

Jack closed his eyes as he made his way home, not caring if he saw where he was going. That is, until he bumped into something. He sighed as he reluctantly opened his eyes, rubbing his face. Looking up he saw a tall thin man glaring down at him. Jack flinched underneath the man's eyes. Jack noticed that this tall man's body was shaped like a coffin, almost as if foreboding Jack of something awful. The man's eyes softened and a smile crept upon his lips.

"Excuse me young man, are you Jack Frost?" The man had raised an eyebrow to accompany his question.

Jack gave the man a confused expression, "Who's asking?"

"My apologies, my name is, Charon." The man held out his bony hand to Jack.

"Then yes, my name is in fact, Jack Frost." Jack began to reach for the man's hand, until the man's soft smile changed into a sly one. Jack held his hand slightly before touching the man's, "How do you know me?"

The man's smile stayed sly looking, with his more than sharp teeth showing, "Well, according to," He pulled out an ancient looking scroll, "this scroll here, its time for you to cross the river."

Jack titled his head, "I don't live near any river. I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person." Jack attempted to walk around the peculiar man, stopping when the man stepped into his way.

The man rolled the scroll back up and stuck it inside his long black coat, "Unfortunately, I do not. If you'd please take my hand so we can get going." the man extended his hand towards Jack.

Jack stepped back quickly, "No, thank you. The only place I'm going is home,"

Jack stepped into the road to walk to the other side to walk as far away from the strange man as possible. Jack shortly found out that simply walking into the street without checking for traffic, was a bad idea as a car sped past him. Jack froze in the middle of the street, afraid of getting hit. Jack looked both ways seeing traffic heading towards him from both sides, he dashed towards the other side.


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY! AM I RIGHT?! **

Aster was lounging on his couch, letting his mind drift in and out of sleep after he had taken a rather relaxing shower. Sleep was about to fully overcome him when he heard a faint sound from somewhere in his home. Aster's eyes shot open and he turned his resting head to face the rest of the room. He waited a few moments before deciding that it was nothing. He readjusted himself and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, the what had been a faint sound, only seemed to be a bass drum in his ears that kept getting louder and louder. Aster's hands shot to his ears, hoping to block out the sound. His efforts were in vain though as it just made the sound echo within his head. He rolled off the couch and began to crawl towards the lift. The sound became crippling, stopping him from moving. He curled into a ball, closed his eyes and held his head.

What felt like hours afterwards of just laying there, suffering from a sound without a source, he opened his eyes. He gasped as his eyes met the face of something he had only a glimpse of when Jack had been in his home. Aster quickly rolled onto his back and scurried away from the monster that was mere inches from his face.

"Gah! What the fuck!" Aster shouted fearfully at the thing that took a step towards him.

It extended a sickly looking black hand towards Aster, "Take my hand." It said to Aster in a voice that seemed demonically laced with hundreds of others.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Aster yelled at it as he moved back until he met the wall.

The creature took several long steps forward, reaching Aster too quick for any sort of comfort. It placed its inhuman hand upon Aster's shoulder, and it smiled. Aster's vision went black and he felt himself start to float.

-Approximately 5 Years Prior-

"Jack! Come down here we have a surprise for you!" A woman's voice shouted up the stairs.

Aster watched in disbelief as he saw a woman with dark brown hair, standing at the bottom of a staircase. Aster looked around, noticing that the edges of his vision were blurred._ Where am I?_ Aster stood still as he heard quick loud foot steps coming down the stairs. Aster's jaw dropped slightly as he saw a pale, white haired boy come practically running down the stairs. _Jack? You look young._ Aster took note that his voice wasn't working and when he spoke Jack's name it was in his head.

"Yeah, mom? What's up?" This younger Jack beamed at the woman.

As Jack reached the bottom of the steps she placed a hand on his shoulder and began to lead him through the house as she spoke, "So, you know how your birthday is almost a month away?"

Jack nodded, "Yup! I'm so excited to turn eighteen!"

Aster was suddenly in a kitchen, watching them approach.

"Well, good." she stated as she lead Jack into the kitchen that began to fill up with various kids that looked to be about Jack's age.

"What's the surprise guys!?" Jack said elatedly as he threw his arms into the air.

They all just smiled at Jack as they waited for their mother to tell Jack what they had waiting for him.

Their mother put a hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled as she spoke, "Well, as you know, money's been tight lately," Jack nodded as she spoke, "So, it isn't much," she reached her hand behind herself and another child from out of nowhere handed her a newspaper wrapped, thin, rectangular box, "But, here you go, Snowflake." Jack blushed from the affectionate nickname as he took the box from her.

He set the box on the table and preceded to unwrap it. He finished tearing off all the paper, and lifted the lid of the box off and set it aside. There was an obnoxious amount of tissue paper covering his gift. He tore it off and his face lit up with happiness. He pulled a dark, sky blue hoody from the box and held it up. His smile grew as wide as possible as looked over the gift, it had a twisted frost pattern stitched into the shoulders. He turned around to look at the back side, which the stitched frost pattern ran from the shoulders down to the middle of the back that ended in a point.

Jack clutched to his chest and looked around at everyone, "I love it! Thank all of you, so much!" Jack said with joy.

"Group hug!" one of the kids said as everyone in the kitchen stood and joined the hug.

Aster looked on fondly as the large family hugged. It didn't last long enough for Aster though, as he found himself suddenly standing on a sidewalk._ What the hell is going on?!_ The angry confused expression on his face didn't last a moment as he realized his eyes were staring at a car accident. One that he noticed, was rather gruesome looking. He went to step forward to inspect it and grasped the fact he couldn't move his legs. He heard a car door open. He couldn't see anyone get out, all he heard was grunts and quite sobs. Aster saw the car was full of kids, kids that looked oddly familiar to him.

The small car had appeared to have slammed head on in to a SUV. Aster observed as the driver of the SUV started to open his door and climb out. The driver looked as if he had barely a scratch on him, and he looked enraged. He limped slightly towards the other car. He had a red mark surrounding the better part of his face from the deployed airbag.

Aster heard the grunts get louder, and glanced towards the small car. He gasped as he saw the younger Jack crawling, with blood covering his face, and dripping down his arms. Aster tried hard to move towards the white hair teen before him but, it was to no avail.

The driver of the SUV had reached Jack's crawling form and began to yell at him._ The nerve of that fuck!_ Aster went to yell at the man, until he remembered he couldn't do anything about anything. He was being stilled by some invisible force.

Jack started to put his hands on the bumper of the small car and tried to stand but, he ended up just leaning against it while he was screamed at by a man in a business suit. Jack looked into the back window of the car and tears started to well in his eyes as he was being yelled at by a stranger.

Aster took notice of Jack was wearing, it was the dark, sky blue hoody only, it wasn't that crisp looking blue anymore, it had blood spots splotched all over it. Jack took a weak step towards the man, Jack put his arms on the man's chest and shoved him feebly out of the way. Jack put his hand against the car's windows as he walked meagerly to the front passenger door. The driver of the SUV continued to shout degrading things at Jack as he opened the car door. Jack fell back onto his butt as a body of a boy collapsed onto Jack. Jack looked up at the man with crying, bloodshot eyes. Jack's face became fearful as he stared at the man.

Aster wondered briefly why Jack looked fearful. That is, until he saw why. Standing behind the man was a satanic looking abomination. It looked as if the man was being controlled like a puppet by the way the creature's arms were waving about in a rather joyous fashion. Jack grabbed the boy into his arms and pulled him away from the puppeteer. The other doors of the small car opened hesitantly. Other kids about Jack's climbed out into deserted road, crawling. One of the kids, who looked rather tall from where Aster had to stand, was able to limp his way to the passenger side of the car. The other, chose to crawl to the back tire and lean up against it as he saw the one Aster noticed had blonde hair, walk up to him. They both looked at Jack, then to the yelling man. The blonde haired kid walked over to the man, through the creature, and shoved the man, putting his weight behind it. He fell along with the man, who toppled over right next to Jack.

Jack's eyes stayed fixated on the creature who had lost the control after its puppet had been pushed. It visibly roared, unheard by Aster's ears was more than heard by Jack, as Jack had noticeably flinched from the sound. Aster heard sirens in the distance, as The blood covered Jack looked ready to pass out. Aster stared on with a shocked looked before the sight was ripped away from him as the sirens got louder and louder.

"Jack!" Aster shouted as he sat up abruptly, giving himself a head rush.

Aster looked around his home, finding himself, still laying on the couch._ Okay, well…that was one fucked up dream. It felt so real though. I Can't even understand why I would dream about Jack getting in a car accident. I don't want that._ Aster looked about his home, hearing sirens in the distance. He shook it off. _Guess that's where those siren sounds came from._ Aster stood from the couch and walked over to the lift. _I think I'll go for a long walk after that crazy dream_. He started to go down the lift as he caught a strange black mass standing in his living area.

**Okay, So, I apologize for my constant lies about updating! SO! instead I will say! I will update within the next two weeks! That way if appears sooner You'll be twice as excited! At least you better be. NOW! I have a valid excuse as to why this took so long: If you glance onto my profile, you will see the Crazy hours I have to Work sometimes. And between this and last Update, I did exactly that. Also, Halloween was here, and I'm not about to miss free candy, or miss a chance to dress like sexy prostitute...And let me tell you..I look DAMN GOOD in woman's clothes..especially Halloween costumes. Okay, well. I hope you Enjoy this chapter as it was hard to write cause I also had a slight writers block. As i discovered, I write more when I sit in my freezing garage and have coffee and cigarettes. So, yeah, as it is getting colder out, I'm doing less of going into my garage to chill(I have like a living room set up in there. Can still park my car though). Oh! and If any of you have any Questions feel free to ask. Or don't! Either way, I'm gonna eat This bowl of Sugar. **


	15. Chapter 15

Although Aster had attempted at just brushing everything strange off while he was Jack, he found he could do so no longer. All the things that had happened with Jack were shoved to the front of thoughts, prioritizing themselves as the first things Aster had to think about.

Aster walked until the sun had gone down, and continued still. His thoughts had him lost deep within his mind, too far to recognize where his feet had taken him.

It took quite a bit of time for him to come out of his thought induced trance. When he did, it was with the conclusion of what he should be doing._ I need to talk to Jack._

Aster looked around at where he was._ Where am I?_ His feet had taken him so far out the city it was no longer in sight. He did a three-sixty turn and found nothing, but cornfields and a gravel road beneath his feet. Aster went to reach for his phone. Fuck. Aster was reluctant to admit that he had not grabbed his phone. And in his frustration an ache in his legs surfaced. Aster looked back to where he thought he should begin walking again. He groaned as he started to walk back to where he guessed the city was.

After several minutes later he saw a driveway on the horizon. He dramatically sighed in relief._ Finally, I can ask for a ride._ Aster walked a bit faster, although with a limp of an ache in his legs.

Aster stood at the end of the dirt driveway. He looked on with a bit of sadness as he saw the old house at start of the driveway. It was large and in ruins but, he did see the remnants of a truck out parked in front. Hopefully someone is home. Aster trekked down the driveway, that had started to become overgrown with weeds.

Branches of bushes lining the drive were reaching out to grab him. Aster ducked and shoved branches out of the way, until he made it to the front of the home. Aster looked at the truck he saw from the road. It had rusted from the years it had apparently sat out. Every tire was flat, weeds had been growing through the floor of the truck as well through the seats.

Aster looked into the sky, throwing his arms into the air, "Why?!" Aster didn't know if anyone would be listening. If they were Maybe they would come to help.

Aster fell against the rusted the rusted truck, he felt defeated. Aster looked towards the front door as he heard a creak. Aster's eyes brightened up at the sight of another soul. An elderly woman stepped out of the house, the rickety screen door slamming behind her.

Aster started to walk towards the woman, raising his hand to show he wanted her attention, "S'cuse' me, Ma'am," Unfortunately for Aster, she grabbed a heavy looking pistol and aimed at Aster. The laser sight pointed straight at his chest with a surprisingly steady hand, "Whoa!" Aster raised both his hands, "I just need a phone!"

The woman fired a warning shot that grazed Aster's shoulder, "Ain't got one! And squatters aren't damn welcome! " She shouted at the lightly bleeding man before her.

Aster got her point that she was a good shot, and took a step back, his hands still raised, "Okay," he brought a hand to his shoulder to put pressure on the slight wound, "can I ask a question?" Aster asked her with fear for his life.

The woman nodded slightly, "Take another step back." Her voice was raspy, from what Aster assumed was years without use.

"Okay," Aster took a few steps back, hoping it would put her off her aim, if she decided the need to shoot again, "Which way is the city?" Aster winced at the throbbing pain from the surface wound.

The woman held the gun with hand as she pointed, "That'a way!" Aster looked in the direction she was pointing. Then back to his chest, the red dot was still steady over his heart.

Aster groaned to himself as he realized he had started walking in the wrong direction, "Thank ya, I'll be leavin' now." He turned slowly as he put his hand down.

"Yeah, and don't be reaching for no weapon!" She shouted as he walked away, "You'll drop before you even turn, you damn squatter!"

Aster kept one hand up as he began his walk back to the road.  
Once he reached the road, he began his long, leg aching walk back to the city.

Jack woke to find out he had no idea where he was, but tubes were around his face going to his nose and another tube was sticking in his arm. He looked around the dim lit room to find he was inside a hospital room. _Why am I here?_

Jack clutched his head as memories of the day before came rushing back._ Oh right. There was that creepy dude. Then that car._ Jack threw the thin blanket covering him aside, and looked down at his legs where the car had initially hit him. There were scars from when the car had torn his legs apart. He looked to his arm, it still had deep scratches from the when his body had skid across the asphalt of the road. He went to touch his face. It stung at the light pressure he had applied. He pulled the tubes off from around his face, he winced at the movement from around his head. He looked to his arm and proceeded to pull out the needle that felt rather long.  
Jack stood out of the uncomfortable infirmary bed and walked towards the door, before he could reach his hand to open it though, it was shoved towards him.

An attractive doctor staring down at his clipboard failed to notice Jack. He was reading the clipboard quietly to himself when Jack tapped him on the shoulder. The doctor dropped his clipboard when Jack had startled him. He picked it up quickly seeing it was his patient.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at Jack up and down, "You might want to…uhm…tie that back." The doctor looked at Jack pointedly, waiting for him to get what he was saying.

"Oh." Jack reached around and attempted to tie the backless hospital dress.

After several moments of struggling, the doctor spoke up, "Just let me get it."

Jack felt hesitant, but complied. He turned around to let the doctor tie up the awkward robe. When Jack felt it tight enough he turned around and stared at the doctor, waiting for him to say something. The doctor looked lost in thought though.  
Jack cleared his throat and doctor snapped out of his thoughts.

The doctor coughed and began to speak, "Jack…Frost, I presume?" Jack nodded, "Okay, well, let me start off by saying," the doctor gave Jack a confused look, "you should not be standing right now, nor should you be even awake to attempt," Jack shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the slight pain, "So, if you could Mr. Frost," The doctor gestured to the bed, "also, I let your family know that you were in a coma from a car accident and wouldn't waking anytime soon."

Jack looked at the doctor confused, "Oh…" Jack walked to the bed to lay down, "How bad was the accident?" Jack asked as he laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling, unaware of the doctor's gazing eyes.

Taking his eyes off Jack, the doctor looked over his clipboard, "One of the worst hit and runs this year. You were in a coma-like state, until now. Both your legs had broken, right forearm had snapped tearing out of your skin, and you had a broken cheekbone, as well as a few chipped teeth, you also had six broken ribs and a multitude of bruising and cuts across your body." The doctor looked Jack up and down, "Seeing as how you were just standing, I'm guessing your legs have healed exponentially fast for how shattered they had been."

Jack closed his eyes, "Yes, I tend to heal rather quickly."

The doctor scoffed, amused, "I'd say, you were only out cold for a day'an'a'half. I'm not quite sure though, as to how you are not still in a cast. Did any of the nurses come and take them off without permission?" Jack shook his head, "Right, well, if they did you were probably still in a coma." The doctor took several steps up to the side of Jack's bed, "One more thing: you have two very large, very infected looking wounds on your shoulder and back. Any idea where you could have gotten those?"

Jack shook his head, "I just woke up one day when I was and had them," He took a pause, and thought about his answer, "My mother had told me I took a nasty fall."

The doctor nodded his head, "Right, well, I do still have a job to do, so if you could hand me your right arm," Jack complied. After he had looked it over, "Strange, just the other day when we had replaced your cast you still had a rather large gash where the bone had snapped out," Jack brought his forearm back down after the doctor had moved down towards his legs, "If this hurts, I apologize."

The doctor grabbed one of Jack's legs and lifted it, turning it to inspect each side of the leg. The doctor without a thought, pushed Jack's hospital robe up to inspect his thigh.

Jack blushed as he spoke, "Hey, lets keep it down, yeah?" Jack then pulled the robe down until it wouldn't go farther and held it there.

The doctor simply nodded as he continued his inspection of Jack's body.

Aster could finally see the skyline of the city on the very edge of the horizon. Thankful he had finally set foot on an asphalt road. Baron or not, it still felt better than walking on the gravel road. A few cars passed by him every now and again, unmercifully speeding past his upturned thumb.

As the city got closer with his slow, agonizingly painful steps he was glad that the psychotic elderly woman had at least the decency to point him in the right direction. Looked up into the sky, the sun was beginning to set. Aster stopped walking, and took a single deep breath._ If I just run, and suffer more later, I'll at least be able to see Jack sooner than this pathetically slow walk I'm doing._

Aster didn't get more than five steps before his legs decided it was a good idea to give out. He fell face first, arms regretfully catching his fall. As groaned as he rolled onto his back, which was unfortunately a roll in the wrong direction as he was suddenly rolling down a steep ditch with pooled water in its valley.

Jack looked at the doctor, no longer staring at the ceiling, "So, how do I look?"

The doctor smiled, "Well, you look great, Although, your body is gonna need time to heal. We'll keep you here overnight, and see how you're doing tomorrow, and then also, your family won't have to hunt you down."

Jack smiled and nodded at the doctor as he abruptly exited the room. _I haven't seen my family since the incident. I wonder what they think of me now? Do they still hate me?_ Jack's thoughts stayed tuned on his distant family as he soon fell to sleep.

**HI! Look! another Chapter! And this time I'm not a Liar! Isn't that Just the Greatest Thing ever?! Sorry, this did take me Longer Than I wanted It to. I've been out of smokes for the past few days...and that is NOT by choice. I'm too poor to afford them right now, so I can only really bum..and lets face it..there's a limit on how many cigarettes you can bum from someone before you look like a dick. I've always been trying to get into the Dark Souls 2 beta, and It never lets me log in to it, I was selected to be a beta tester...They should let me play whenever I damn well please and have time! Fuckin NamcoBandai being assholes about two hour game play at certain times of the day. Other than that, I've been curbing my writers block and boredom with Dark Souls, leveling my super powerful fuck-em-up-machine character. **

**Do any of you play Dark Souls? If you do...That's awesome..Okay, I'm done talking about where ever this AN went to. Enjoy the Chapter, Have a nice Day/Night/Morning/Afternoon/Twilight/That-time-of- day-you-eat-Brunch.**


	16. Chapter 16

Aster crawled out of the ditch, soaking wet. Grunting as he grudgingly climbed up the steep hill that had caused him to roll into the ditch. _When I get home I'm painting a road that leads to Hell._

Aster stood in a slouch as he made it to the road. He looked to the sky, the sun was setting. _Geez, how long have I been walking._ Aster walked, albeit quite a bit slower than he had been before.

After what felt like several hours of trudging along the road, he finally reached the city limit. More cars were passing by, none stopped still as he held his thumb out.

He stopped holding his thumb out as an police cruiser passed by him. Which had unfortunately stopped shortly in front of Aster's path. Aster groaned dramatically. How much worse could my day get? Aster started to walk around the police car, hoping to just walk by them and get home. His passing was ill-timed as the officer's door bumped his leg, tripping him slightly.

Aster gave the officer a glare as he continued on his walk. Aster figured since the officer hadn't officially addressed him, he could legally still walk away and hopefully out of ear shot. Aster picked up his pace, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sir." The officer had a deep commanding voice.

Aster didn't turn around, but instead kept walking. His legs burning, he picked up his pace a little more. He heard footsteps behind, they sounded like they were in a light jog.

"Sir!" The officer had made his way to Aster and placed a halting hand on Aster's chest.

Aster stopped his fast paced walk, and thought for a moment._ If I pretend I'm deaf…_ Aster stood there looking confused at the officer, hoping he could pull off being deaf. Aster noticed that the officer was a whole head shorter than himself.

"Sir, didn't you hear me call to you?" The officer still had his hand on Aster's chest.

Aster glanced down at the hand, then back to officer. He removed one of his hands from his pockets and cupped it around his ear. Regrettably he moved his hand too fast and the officer stepped back and drew a taser-gun. Aster rolled his eyes, raised his hand to get the officers focus back on it. He cupped his hand around the back of his ear and shook his head. I hope this works.

The officer put his taser-gun away and kept his distance.

"Sir, you can't hear me can you?" Aster remained stoic as the officer asked him. "Well, hand me your ID."

Aster stared at the officer, pretending to be dumbfounded. The officer sighed, and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his own wallet. He showed it to Aster, he pointed at the wallet, then to Aster. Aster nodded his head, and reached into his back pocket. After fishing out his wallet he handed it over to the officer. The officer took out Aster's license, and looked it over. He pulled out his flashlight as the sun was no longer providing enough light to read. The officer smirked, and handed it back to Aster.

"You can hear me." the officer had an 'I know you're lying' expression.

Aster did his best to remain stoic as the officer stared at him like that. Which fortunately was enough to fool the officer or the officer decided to go along with it.

"Right," the officer started to speak again, "Well, since you're deciding to pretend to be deaf, I know you can hear me. So I'll just explain why I stopped you," The officer looked down both sides of the road before he began, "I caught you hitch hiking, which you which know is illegal," he paused and a devious smile crept across his lips, "so, for failure to acknowledge me, I think I'll write that down as 'obstructing justice'," The officer looked back at his car, completely aware of his suspects shocked expression, "and you did hit my car with your leg, so that's a count of 'attempting to assault a police officer'," the officer looked at Aster's legs, "And your legs look like they could do some real damage, so 'attempted assault of an officer with a deadly weapon," The officer was staring at Aster's face, seeing how his stoic expression from earlier had turned into one of complete disbelief, "Hmm, what else…" He paused in thought, "oh yes, you went to reach for a weapon, so two counts of 'attempted assault with a deadly weap-"

"No! None of that happened! Well, the hitchhiking yes. But nothing else!" Aster yelled quickly and without thought.

"Ah yes, I was waiting for you to speak. Okay, well that's all. I'll let you off with a warning for hitchhiking." The officer started to walk back to his car, leaving an utterly stunned Aster standing there as the chill of the night slunk into the city outskirts.

Jack woke to a white room full of sleeping bodies lounging in a plethora of chairs. Jack sat up in the uncomfortable hospital bed as he looked at all the dozing facing._ Everyone has grown so much in five years._ Jack heard the door open, and turned to see the doctor from yesterday walk in hesitantly, successfully not waking any of the sleeping guests. Jack smiled fondly at the pleasant doctor as he stepped towards Jack.

The doctor looked over at Jack's vital signs, and looked over his IV to see it was still full, "You're vitals are looking good, Jack." The doctor spoke in a hushed voice.

Jack kept his fond smile, "Well, I would hope so."

The doctor gave a short quiet laugh, "Yeah, so…you're family is here."

Jack looked over the room at all the slumbering bodies, "Yeah…" Jack let his word trail off, hoping the doctor would get his drift.

The doctor gave Jack a confused look, "Why so glum about it?"

Jack shrugged, the pain in his shoulders gone, "Long story," Jack looked back at the doctor, "You know…I never got your name."

"Oh yes, I apologize for not telling you yesterday," the doctor smiled as he spoke, "I'm, Dr. N. Hawke."

"That's interesting last name." Jack tried to make conversation, but he just felt awkward.

"Thanks." The Dr. Hawke laughed lightly with Jack.

The doctor smiled and patted Jack's arm, "I'll be back in a couple hours to see how you're doing." Jack nodded in response as he turned to leave.

Jack watched Dr. Hawke leave before turning his attention back to his family. His mother was sitting in a chair across from the foot of the bed. Vivian, with her cherry red hair was sitting next to her, her head resting on his mother's shoulder. He looked to the left, away from the door, and saw Eathan passed out, draped over the arms of the chair in an attempt to get comfortable, his short black hair suspended in the air as his head hung back.. He saw Franklin sitting next to the door, head slumped forward. Blonde hair drooped over his eyes. Jack smiled bitterly as he saw his family peacefully sleeping. Jack knew the peace would not last as his eyes were trained on Franklin as Jack watched a monstrosity phase through the wall behind him, its arms open, readying itself to grab Franklin.

Jack simply stared at the creature, as if to dare it to try anything. Jack had a feeling though, that it wasn't the best to call the bluff of a creature with no sense of remorse.

Aster went to open the door to his loft, that is until something moved out of the corner of his eye, he turned to look, but nothing was there. He spun around in the lift, seeing nothing. He didn't even try to shrug it off, he thought about what it was while he lifted to the gate to his home.

He went straight to couch, not wanting to be on his feet for a second longer. He flopped down on the couch rather obnoxiously. It creaked under the weight.

He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. Without the pressure on his legs and feet, he felt ten times better, although they still ached like hot coals under his skin. As exhausted as he was physically, his mind would not settle. He knew there was something wrong when he saw something in the elevator.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and reached behind him for his charger. After much struggle, he grabbed it and plugged in his completely dead phone. He had to wait a moment for it to get enough charge to able to turn on.

Navigating through his contacts, he found Jack's number. He pressed call and waited for it to ring, it went straight to voicemail. Aster grunted frustrated that Jack wasn't picking up._ Maybe his phone is dead._ Aster looked back towards the lift door, waiting for something, anything, to happen or move. When nothing did, he turned his head back to face the ceiling and closed his eyes.

When he heard a faint voice, that sounded like it was saying his name, his eyes shot open. He looked around the loft, seeing nothing._ Of course nothing is there._ Aster kept his open, glancing around his home. As his eyes surveyed his home, he heard the voice again, this time it was shouting, and more than one tone. Aster tried to focus on what it was saying, finding it difficult with all the different tones trying to tell him something. Then they stopped suddenly, and Aster was sure he was going crazy. One last voice with a single tone echoed through his head, it had said 'Hospital'. Aster waited for more, when nothing else rang through his head, he sat up begrudgingly, and groaned._ If I find Jack at the hospital…_ Aster didn't know what he would do if he did. What he did know though, was that he was going to head to the nearest hospital and see if Jack would show up on their roster.

**Well look at this! I updated again! I'm taking as much advantage as possible on my off days to write. Okay, well, since I am really unmotivated sometimes, you people who read this should review..it helps motivate me. Cause I see how many people read this, and then they do nothing about it. So, i Almost feel as though my story isn't that great. I appreciate every review I get..So much guys, its crazy. You guys always put smile on my face(I'm serious...you really do). To help alleviate some of my boredom I get, you should definitely ask me stuff about anything you want to...ANYTHING! Also, I switched to hot tea instead of coffee cause yeah...OH! I also finally have my three jackets back(not that you knew they were missing) but yeah, I wear three coats for winter. and I might as well be wrapped up in a thick blanket I'm so toasty warm with them. **

**Okay well, read it, review it, enjoy it, eat stuff, have a great day being you! **


	17. Chapter 17

Jack watched as Franklin's sleeping body writhed underneath the fingertips of the monster. Jack wanted to yell, but he couldn't, he didn't want to wake anyone else up. Jack reached a futile hand out towards Franklin, then he remembered that he could walk. _How had that escaped my mind._

Jack stood up quickly and fast walked over to Franklin and placed a cool hand upon his shaking shoulder. Franklin woke abruptly at Jack's touch and swung out his hand in a fist. Moving too fast for Jack's reflexes, Franklin's clenched hand clocked Jack square in the jaw.

"Ah-ow!" Jack shouted, stirring the other residence almost out of their sleep. Jack turned back to Franklin and saw he looked scared and sorry. Jack put his hands on Franklin's shoulder's, "Franklin, its alright, I'm here."

The look on Franklin's face told Jack enough, it had a complex mixture of happiness and fear.

Franklin Jumped from his chair and wrapped his arm's around Jack's neck, "Jack! You're awake!" a laugh accompanied his words.

Jack laughed with Franklin, "I am!"

Jack spun Franklin around once and set him back on his feet. Jack glanced behind Franklin, and saw the beast still floating there inside the wall. Jack moved so he was closer to wall, putting himself between Franklin and the creature. Jack smiled, hoping to alleviate Franklin's curiosity of why he was moved, failing as he saw Franklin's eye's turn into shock as they noticeably stared past Jack.

Jack sighed, "You still see them?" guilt played across his face.

Franklin's eyes stayed trained beyond Jack, "Yes."

His answer was short, but the fear it held spoke volumes. Franklin hadn't seen them since Jack had left them. One doesn't forget something of that magnitude.  
Jack led Franklin over to his bed, away from the distracting monstrosity waiting for either of them to get close enough.  
They sat on the edge of the bed, both their eyes focusing on the beast with its arms out stretched reaching for them.

Jack was the first to speak, "You know…when I was growing up, before I met you guys, my friends could see them too."

Franklin hummed before responding, "Really? Why?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm not sure, but one day, they didn't anymore. They acted like they had forgotten all about them."

Franklin was silent for a moment, "Do you think one day they'll disappear for me too?"

Jack smiled at his slightly hopeful tone, "Hard to tell. They did mark you didn't they?"

Franklin shook his head, "No, don't you remember what happened?"

Jack's expression turned to confusion and he shifted uncomfortably, "No, when?"

"They day of the accident, a few days before you disappeared without telling us?" Franklin turned his attention away from the beast to Jack.

Jack hesitated, "…No…"

Franklin cleared his throat, "Well, I remember. I can't forget the day you saved my life."

*Approximately 5 Years Prior*

Jack had been told to go run errands for his mother, Tyler, Vivian and, Franklin volunteered to go with Jack. Jack had let Franklin sit the front seat since his mother wasn't going to be in the car to have objections.

Several minutes into the drive, Jack had lost control of the vehicle, not by his own doing though. Franklin had seen what had happened; one of the Black creatures that was always around Jack shoved itself through Jack's body, taking hold of the steering wheel. Jack's face had twisted into overwhelming pain as the car swerved into the opposing lane right as a speeding SUV was closing in.

Jack focused as best he could to regain control of the small car. His eyes met demonic pupils of an atrocity practically shoving the SUV as it controlled the driver.

Sudden clarity washed into Jack's head like waves of a hurricane crashing into a cliff side. He knew Franklin wasn't going to survive such an accident. Jack let go of the steering wheel, and to the best of his ability given the short time frame he had to work with, undid his seat belt and flung his torso in front of Franklin's, hugging his lithe frame just as the small car smashed into the SUV. Jack felt finger's stab into his back he was thrown into the shatter resistant windshield and saving Franklin from the powerful blow of the airbag and collision. Jack's light body looked twisted and broken as it rested into Franklin's lap. Franklin saw the finger's of an ethereal hand sticking out from Jack's back before he fell unconscious from shock.

*Present*

"And then I remember waking up in the hospital several days later, you were gone, and Tyler was dead." Franklin's tone had gotten sad.

"Hmmm…" Jack was silent for a bit, trying to remember, "I really don't remember that. I remember waking in a bed next to you several hours later. I stayed for Tyler's wake two days later while you were still in the hospital, then I left."

"Five years." Franklin muttered.

"What was?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"You left for five years. And we come all the way to this city, to find you in a hospital. They said you were in a coma." Franklin's tone kept getting more serious and sad.

"Oh." is all Jack said, unsure of how to respond knowing what the next thing Franklin was going to was.

"Why? Why did you leave us?!" Franklin was shouting at Jack now, tears started to pool in his eyes,

Jack sighed, "I couldn't risk your lives any longer. You've seen how hard those things," Jack pointed at the monster that was now sitting in a chair, listening to the conversation, "have tried to harm every last one of you. It succeeded once! I think that's way more than enough! I didn't want it to happen again!" Jack was shouting now also.

Both Jack and Franklin were unaware of their family members watching and listening to them yell at one another.

"You don't get to decide things like that! We _needed_ you! And then you were gone! _You_ left _us_!"

Jack was taken aback at Franklin's true words. He had no idea how to respond this time. He knew any words he tried to get out would be countered with words that rung true. Jack just sat there, staring at Franklin's hurt expression. Jack heard someone clear their throat. He looked around the room, his mouth slightly agape from seeing everyone awake.

Jack smiled weakly, "Hi, everybody." His voice was soft, but could be clearly heard throughout the room.

Suddenly the room door burst open like a tornado, a tall, handsome Australian was standing there surprised to see all the people, but happy Jack was okay enough to be awake. He stepped in awkwardly and closed the door. He looked around the room, almost all eyes were on him, save for the ones he wanted to be, Jack's.

Jack spoke nonchalantly and waved a hand lazily, "Everyone this is Aster." The room was silent so Jack spoke up again, "Well, everyone introduce yourselves to my boyfriend, Aster." Jack turned his back to Aster and curled up onto the bed. _Why did he have to show up now of all times of days._

**_Hi! Hope you enjoy the update! I like this 'not telling when I'm gonna update' it makes life simple. and then it also makes me not a liar! OKay, well, PLEASE REVIEW. Think of it like a motivational bowl of sugar. Your reviews feed my motivation to write. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEW/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED. I appreciate your existence! that's right, your existence brings joy to my own..You should feel pretty damn great, cause I'm pretty damn great myself, so its like..awesome and stuff, cause we're both awesome..Okay, Its late and my mind isn't particularly working at its best to form super deep meaningful sentences.._**

**_Again! I hope You Enjoyed This Update! Have a Great Whatever time it is where You Are when You read This!_**


End file.
